Final Battle at the Graveside! Sessh Vs Inu
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: This story begins on Episode 156 when Inuyasha and Co. go after the final shard at the border between the living and the afterlife. Later on Sesshoumaru joins the group and they all hunt for Naraku and the evil Phantom. Sessh/Kag Inu/San Enjoy!
1. The Graveside

Summary: This story is based on Episode 156 when Inuyasha and Co. go after the final shard at the border between the living and the afterlife. Sesshoumaru follows after Naraku to destroy him once and for all when he finds Inuyasha has dragged his mate there too...

**Final Battle at the Graveside! Sesshoumaru VS Inuyasha**

Chapter One – The Graveside

"Housenki why would you let Naraku claim your shard but not us?" Kagome asked "Don't you realize he is trying to destroy the world you once lived in?" Housenki the skull head youkai looked at Kagome

"Do not question me you human filth" He shot one of his spikes at Kagome who was on top of one of the skull birds, the bird quickly dodged but not fast enough. The spike slit her cheek and a small amount of blood began to slide down her face "The half breed is dead and if you continue to open your mouth you shall share his fate"

"I'm not DEAD" Inuyasha dived up from the mist and landed on another skull bird "How dare you hurt Kagome, Housenki it is hard to believe that you were once a great youkai in the land of the living" Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga and shouted "WIND SCAR" The blast hit the departed youkai but had little effect

"Impossible" Miroku gasped

Naraku held the last shard in his hand and pieced his skin with it so that his thick crimson blood would taint it further, he began to smirk to himself when he saw Kagome's arrow come his way. A barrier suddenly appeared around him as he began to laugh at the miko "Your efforts are in vain, I cannot be slain by a mere human wench. But if it's a fight you want I'll be happy to oblige" Naraku then send an energy blast Kagome's way that destroyed the skull bird she was sitting on. She fell down into the mist screaming

"HELP ME"

"KAGOME" Sango screamed "Kirara after her" But before they could get any further Housenki attacked them

"I'll save her" Inuyasha shouted but Housenki stopped him too

"Do not try anything" Housenki ordered...

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had just crossed into the border with Jaken who was clinging to his fur pelt, he heard someone scream which sounded all to familiar _'That sounded like Kagome's scream' _He flew in direction of the scream which was down under the mist, he picked up her scent that was mixed with her blood _'Damn it' _The young Prince cursed as he continued to look for her. He found her laying in the palm of one of his father's boned hands, he landed beside her and wasn't surprised to find her unconscious

"Kagome?" He called her gently "Kagome open your eyes" He ordered a little more firmer but nothing happened. He lifted her into his arms and stood

"Sesshoumaru..." She breathed as she slowly opened her eyes "H-how are you here?"

"I came to defeat Naraku but I didn't expect to find you here and injured" He growled

"I'm okay I've only got a scratch on my face, I'm slightly surprised to find there's no broken bones" She whispered "It's weird though, it's as if something slowed my fall"

"Perhaps the Gods do not wish your death yet" He said as he looked up at his father, he then held her bridal style and flew to where the battle was.

Inuyasha was fighting in rage thinking that he lost his best friend and like-sister, Sango was crying as she threw her Hirakotsu at Housenki, Miroku was throwing his sutras at Naraku trying to break the barrier and Shippo just cried at the thought of his dead surrogate mother

"Die half breed" Housenki shouted as he wrapped himself around Inuyasha and dragged the hanyou inside his father with himself as he made a hole. Sesshoumaru flew up in between Naraku and Kirara when he saw Inuyasha now standing in the gap of their father's armour/body. Sesshoumaru flew down to where his half brother was and landed, he then set Kagome down and punched Inuyasha in the face

"What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped

"How dare you a half demon disturb our father's final resting place and bring my mate to such a dangerous place" He growled. He then flew back into the battle as Jaken fell off the fur pelt and landed beside Kagome's feet. Kirara landed in the hole as Sango jumped off her and dived onto Kagome

"I thought I lost you" She cried

"I'm fine Sango" Kagome reassured as she hugged her back

Sesshoumaru landed upon a small amount of land opposite Naraku but in front of Inuyasha and Co. "Vermin" Sesshoumaru growled

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Naraku smiled "Always a pleasure to see you" He saw Sesshoumaru unsheathe his sword and smirked "If you wish to fight me out of this barrier then so be it" Naraku's tentacles then emerged from the barrier and flew Sesshoumaru's way

"Naraku today is the day you die" Sesshoumaru then raised his sword "Dragon Strike" The blast sliced the tentacles but miasma began to seep out and hit Sesshoumaru

"MILORD" Jaken squawked as his lord was engulfed in the smoke of the miasma. When all the smoke disappeared Sesshoumaru still stood there with not even a scratch on him, as all of this was happening Housenki had turned pure and was helping Inuyasha to strengthen his sword

"Naraku do you honestly believe I could be harmed by your pathetic miasma?" Sesshoumaru asked a little irritated

"Of course not Prince Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru then raised his sword once again "I would not do that as you shall put others in danger" Just as he said this he heard Kagome's scream

"AH the miasma's coming in" She quickly pulled out a quiver and purified the miasma with her bow "That was close"

"So Prince Sesshoumaru will you risk the life of the one you love or will you destroy me?" Naraku asked as his barrier left him completely "It is your choice" This time Sesshoumaru was the one who smirked

"Naraku I shall end your pathetic life now, DRAGON STRIKE" The blast hit Naraku full on who gasped in surprise and pain "Kagome now"

"Here goes" Kagome placed the arrow in her bow and aimed it at the dark hanyou "GO" She released the arrow that shot Naraku directly in the heart, Naraku's body crumpled into millions of different pieces as Kagome saw the last jewel shard floating amongst them "There's the last jewel shard" She shouted. She beckoned her hand towards it and the shard flew into her hands and immediately purified, Sesshoumaru landed beside Kagome as they all watched Naraku's broken body disappear

"Do you think he's dead?" Sango asked

"No" Miroku replied whilst looking at his cursed hand

Inuyasha however had still been training with Housenki who had just died passing the Adamant Barrage into the Tetsusaiga, the hanyou turned to the gang and smirked "Now let's go kill Naraku"

"Sorry Inuyasha but he got away again" Kagome said with a slight sigh. Inuyasha looked from her to Sesshoumaru to find him glaring at him

"What are you glaring for?" Inuyasha asked a little annoyed

"Why would you bring Kagome to such a dangerous place?" Sesshoumaru growled

"It's not as if I forced her to come, I would rather bring her here with me rather than leave her on her own"

"You could have always brought her to me"

"Well I didn't think about that did I?" Inuyasha snapped

"Alright break it up you two" Kagome interrupted "What matters is that we're all okay" Suddenly Myouga who had been hiding all though this jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder

"Lord Inuyasha we must leave before we are sealed here for eternity" The old flea panicked

"But how Myouga?" Inuyasha asked

"The same way as Prince Sesshoumaru entered now hurry we must leave"

"It amazes me that you didn't leave by yourself Myouga" A voice echoed around them, suddenly The Great Dog Demon's body began to shake "Leave this body quickly"

"Kagome come here" Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms as Jaken grabbed his pelt once again "Inuyasha we must leave" Knowing his brother could not fly he grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and flew out of their father's body with Kirara following, Sesshoumaru set Inuyasha down on once of the skull birds along with Jaken as he kept his hold on Kagome

"Prince Sesshoumaru you recognized that voice too didn't you?" Myouga asked

"Yes" Suddenly the two inuyoukai's father's body disappeared before their eyes "We must leave"

"But Sesshoumaru...dad...his body..." Inuyasha stuttered

"Inuyasha we do not have time" Sesshoumaru interrupted "The gates will close any minute" They then flew to the exit

"The doors have closed" Kagome gasped as they got to the two massive stone doors "Are we stuck here?"

"No" Sesshoumaru then unsheathed Tenseiga and held it up to the double doors, the sword pulsed and the doors slowly began to open. They quickly flew through and landed on the other side, Sesshoumaru let Kagome down but kept firm grip of her hand "I do not want you travelling with Inuyasha any more, he's too reckless and almost killed you today"

"Sesshoumaru I have to continue collecting the jewel shards, I broke the Shikon no Tama and now it is my duty to repair it" Kagome stated

"You heard her Sesshoumaru so now you can leave" Inuyasha snorted

"Inuyasha sit" He then crashed to the floor "Don't act so cocky"

"You'll get killed if you continue to travel with him"

"Hey I'm a big girl" She mused "I'll be fine" He nodded and took her other hand so now he was holding them both

"Just call my name if you need me" She nodded and smiled

"When will I see you next?"

"Soon" He then released her and left the cave with Jaken following

"Awe I miss him already" Kagome sighed as she stretched "Gosh I'm tired"

"Let's go to Kaede's for the night, we'll make a fresh start tomorrow" Inuyasha said "Get on my back Kagome and we'll leave"

"Yeah okay" Kagome then climbed onto Inuyasha's back as Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto Kirara. Myouga was still on Inuyasha's shoulder as they made their way to Kaede's village

"Lord Inuyasha I was surprised to hear your father speak to us back in that realm" Myouga said

"That voice was my old man's?" Inuyasha gapped "How could he speak if he's dead and why did his body disappear?"

"I...don't know my Lord"

"Maybe he's coming back to the land of the living" Kagome shrugged

"Maybe" By now they had arrived at Kaede's village and entered her hut

"Hey Kaede how are you?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down beside the old woman "We've missed you"

"I have missed ye too" The old woman smiled "Ye must be tired from thy journey, ye sit and I shall bring thy supper" She then stood and wandered into the back room to get her friends some refreshments, everyone sat in a circle and unwound

"What a day" Miroku breathed as he leaned against the wall

"It a relief we're all ok" Sango said seriously "And it's good that we didn't lose you today Kagome"

"And I'm glad that I'm still here with you guys" Kagome smiled as she stretched "I hope Sesshoumaru is alright, I mean I know how much he wants me with him but I can't until I've fulfilled my duty" Miroku then elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach as if implying him to say something

"Umm Kagome" The hanyou began "We all know how much I hate Sesshoumaru but if it'll make you happy he can travel with us" Kagome gapped at the hanyou

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded. He then found himself being tackled to the floor by his best friend "Thank you so much Inuyasha, you're the best friend I could ever ask for" She kissed his cheek over and over and squeezed the air out of his lungs

"Ok that's enough Kagome" Sango pulled her off Inuyasha and Shippo snickered at the poor hanyou, Kaede returned to with the food and Kagome blabbed out Inuyasha's proposal

"That's very selfless of ye Inuyasha, ye should be proud of thy self" Kaede said as she served everyone some rice "When will ye get thy brother?"

"I'm not going to go out of my way to find him" Inuyasha snorted but then saw Kagome's face drop "B-but if I pick up his scent I'll go get him" Kagome brightened back up and smiled warmly at her brother in-law? They all then finished their rice and Shippo was sent to bed along with Kirara

"So where to tomorrow?" Kagome asked

"As much as I hate to but we'll have to travel through the Eastern Lands tomorrow" Inuyasha sighed "You better hope that we don't find Sesshoumaru before Kouga, you know he will kill that mangy wolf if he touches you...actually let's find Sesshoumaru first" He grinned

"Inuyasha" Kagome scolded "Fight your own battles" There was a little silence when Sango began to question Kagome

"So Kagome what is this course thing you're doing in your time?"

"Well in my school you can pick a topic on what to do, I picked first aid. It'll come in handy here and I want to be a doctor when I graduate" She replied as she brushed her hair ready for bed "You know how reckless these men are"

"Does your family know about Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah but it's too bad they couldn't meet him"

"Feh that's a good thing" Inuyasha snorted "You know Sesshoumaru hates humans especially ones that hang around and ask questions constantly, Souta would be dead as soon as he enters the house"

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill my family" Kagome protested "But I guess it is good that they don't meet, I could imagine Gramps trying to vanquish him; mom offering him every single scrap of food we have and Souta trying to drag him upstairs to go on the Wii"

"I hate that thing" Inuyasha huffed "That Wii thing, Souta always wins when we play it" The girls laughed as Miroku just scratched his head

"I'll leave ye to get some rest" Kaede said as she left for bed herself

"Goodnight" Kagome called "Right Sango, how about you and I go to the hot springs before bed?"

"Can't argue with you there" The girls then gathered their bathing supplies, left the hut and ran to the hot springs that was surrounded by trees

"Awe this is the life" Kagome sighed as she slipped into the spring with Sango following "So how are you and Miroku?"

"I don't love him any more" Sango whispered "His womanising is too much for me"

"Well is there anyone you like?" She saw Sango blush "Awe come on tell me please"

"Believe it or not...Inuyasha"

"OH MY GOD" Kagome beamed "You two would look so cute together"

"He doesn't love me though Kagome"

"And how do you know?"

"Well he's never showed it"

"Inuyasha isn't one to show his feelings, you know that" Kagome smiled "Does Miroku know of your feelings?"

"He knows I no longer love him" She replied "But I think he suspects" Sango splashed some water on her face and let out a breath "Have you and Sesshoumaru, you know" Kagome blushed and shook her head

"We've talked about it though, I hardly get to see him and it upsets me. I told him we'd...after Naraku's dead"

"Kagome we may never be able to kill Naraku" Sango sighed "It's now or never"

"I love him so much Sango and it kills me that I never see him" A tear fell from her eye and Sango hugged her

"You'll be in his arms soon Kagome" Kagome gave her friend a small smile. They then got out and got dressed. They were about to return to the hut when the trees began to rustle "Whose there?" Suddenly four kappa youkai jumped out of the trees, Sango cursed silently for not having her weapons

"What beautiful humans" One grinned "We're hungry and would love to eat you" They neared the girls who backed away slowly "Mine" The youkai all jumped on the girls who let out a terrified scream even though they knew full well that it would be too late by the time Inuyasha and Miroku came. The youkai suddenly felt themselves being sliced in two "AHHHH" The girls looked up to find Sesshoumaru hovering over them

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried. Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of them

"Are you injured?" Kagome dived into his arms just as Miroku and Inuyasha ran down to them

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru looked up at his half brother "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"Where were you when my mate and the demon slayer were being attacked?" Inuyasha's ears drooped

"Sorry girls" He breathed "And thanks for being here Sesshoumaru" He then saw Sango holding her leg "Is your leg injured Sango?" He kneeled beside her and examined her leg "One of the youkai must have slashed you, Sesshoumaru let's take them back to Kaede's hut" The young Prince nodded and gathered Kagome in his arms as Inuyasha did the same with Sango

"Lead the way Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome cuddled close to him and smirked at the crimson blush on Sango's face as Inuyasha held her. They then went to the hut with Miroku following with their belongings. When they reached the hut they set the girls down on their beds

"Sesshoumaru I need to talk to you" Inuyasha said "It's concerning you and Kagome" Sesshoumaru eyed his brother carefully and turned to Kagome

"I shall be back soon" He brushed his lips against her forehead and followed Inuyasha outside

"This way" He followed his hanyou brother to Goshinboku who then turned and sighed "Before I say anything I just want to let you know I'm doing this for Kagome"

"Very well continue"

"Kagome doesn't show it but I know she'd prefer to be with you, I've overheard her many times crying to Sango of how much she loves you and that she never sees you"

"What do you propose I do Inuyasha? You and I both know she will not leave you until she finishes finding the jewel shards"

"Join the group" He blurted out "You and your group"

"You're willing to do this for Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded "Then I accept your proposal"

"Let's make one thing clear I'm the leader..."

"To your group and I'll lead my own" Sesshoumaru interrupted "We'll travel together but we will not take orders from each other"

"Deal"

"Let's make it official Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru then slit the palm of his hand and Inuyasha followed suit, they joined hands and shook letting each other's blood mix in a truce "My companions are at my palace at the moment so we will retrieve them tomorrow"

"Fine, but we will go back to Kaede's for now" The youkai and hanyou then went back to the hut. When they entered they found Miroku asleep and the two girls giggling and whispering to each other "You better not be talking about me" Inuyasha growled

"Of course not" Sango smiled

"Yeah we have better things to do than talk about you" Kagome laughed and looked up at Sesshoumaru "Oh hey" She stood and caught his hand, squeezed it and felt warm liquid hit her own hand "Sesshoumaru you're bleeding, what happened?"

"It is just from Inuyasha and I, he offered me to join the group and I excepted. This is how youkai make deals"

"You accepted?" Kagome grinned as he nodded "Finally" She then dived on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, Sesshoumaru supported her by wrapping his arms around her waist as she giggled like the 15 year old school girl she was

"Kagome could you not cling to him like that..." Inuyasha said with an embarrassed blush "Your underwear is showing" Kagome screeched and Sesshoumaru quickly put her down as she had abused his ears

"Oh sorry Sesshoumaru" She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled to him. Inuyasha kneeled in front of Sango and examined her wounded leg

"It's just a scratch" He said as he gave her a small smile "Kagome pass me your bandages"

"What am I your maid?" Kagome huffed as she threw her first aid box at his head "Bullseye"

"Hey you stupid wench" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha do not call my mate such names" Sesshoumaru warned. The hanyou ignored his brother and bandaged Sango's leg

"Kirara will have to carry you around tomorrow and if she tires I'll carry you on my back" Sango blushed and nodded

"T-thanks Inuyasha"

"Uh...no problem" Inuyasha blushed back. Kagome saw the interaction between the two so she took her mate's hand and dragged him outside the hut

"Sesshoumaru you're a inuyoukai..."

"You're only realizing that now?" He asked with one silken eye brow risen

"No shut up" She said playfully as she slapped his arm "Before you rudely interrupted me I was going to ask if you could smell anything radiating off Inuyasha?"

"You mean beside that odour that implies he hardly bathes?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him "His scent spikes slightly when he talks to the demon slayer, he has an attraction for her"

"Well I know she feels for him and now you've told me that he feels for her" He saw a mischievous smirk grace her lips and sighed

"Kagome leave them be, do not interfere" She looked up at him and pouted

"But Sesshy" She stuck her bottom lip out

"What did you call me?" She gave him an evil grin and poked her tongue out "I'll punish you for that" He threw her against the hut, before she could protest his lips came into contact with hers, hard and rough. He shortly pulled away and she looked up at him through half lidded eyes "Are you going to call me such obscene names again?"

"Well if you don't kiss me like that then yeah"

"Don't worry my little miko there will be more of that in the near future" He saw her blush and chuckled "Is my mate blushing like a child?"

"No" She blushed even harder "Go on just pick on the 15 year old" She remarked sarcastically "That's your last" He kissed her once more "You're lucky I love you so much"

"As do I" He smirked

"Well will you help me?" She asked going off subject

"With what?"

"Will you ask Inuyasha about his feelings with Sango?"

"Kagome. Inuyasha and I don't get along, what makes you think he'll open up to me?"

"Well he always has a slip of the tongue, just bribe him with ramen or something" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, he sighed and nodded

"Fine Kagome but I'm only doing this because you asked me"

"Thank you" She beamed as she pecked his lips

"You are such a spoilt brat"

"I'm not" She huffed then grinned "You just spoil me" And with that she dragged him back into the hut, Sesshoumaru sat against the wall as Kagome lay in his lap

"Hey where did you guys run off to?" Inuyasha was now sitting a little bit away from a sleeping Sango

"Only outside" Kagome yawned tiredly "'night Inuyasha"

"Goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome then decided to climb into Sesshoumaru's lap, wrap her arms around his waist and snuggle into his chest

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" He whispered goodnight into her ear and kissed her forehead

"Sleep Kagome" Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she fell into a deep sleep. Myouga then crawled out from Inuyasha's collar and made his presence known

"Prince Sesshoumaru it will be an honour to have you travel with us" The old flea bowed

"You're still here?" Inuyasha gapped "Oh yeah there's no danger here"

"Master Inuyasha how could you say such a thing?" Myouga gasped pretending to be heart broken "Well anyway, do you believe your father will be returning to this time my Prince?"

"I am uncertain, if my father does decide to return we both know he will make an eye catching entrance. You are bound to remember that he is a show off"

"Yes quite so" Myouga mused "Tell me Prince Sesshoumaru, why is it that you have not taken over as King of Japan?"

"I am not of age and I have not been crowned King so it shall never happen"

"Oh I see" Myouga sighed "You're only a step away from power but cannot claim it as it hasn't been passed on to you, what a shame"

"I do not look for power any more so it does not bother me" The young Prince stated as he lazily wrapped a protective arm over his mate "Kagome is the only thing a care for now"

"Sesshoumaru promise me that you'll protect Kagome no matter what and will make her happy" Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes almost pleading "I have broken her heart once before and I know you are the one repairing the damage but please do not shatter it any more than it is"

"Inuyasha, you and I both know how much I love her. Do not worry, she will always be happy with me" Inuyasha smiled and nodded

"Thanks"

"Tell me Inuyasha, have you found a mate yet?"

"Keh" That meant no in Inuyasha language

"Why not bind yourself with the demon slayer? She is quite a beauty and is very strong" He saw a small blush grace his brother's features and smirked

"What makes you think I like Sango like that?"

"Your scent did change when you were seeing to her wound earlier and you are blushing now"

"I AM NOT"

"Master Inuyasha please be quiet, you will wake the others" Myouga pleaded "You and I both know Kagome will sit you"

"Sit him?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, he had never seen Kagome's control over Inuyasha in such a way "What do you mean sit him?"

"Well Prince Sesshoumaru do you see the beads around Master Inuyasha's neck? Well Lady Kaede placed them around his neck and had Kagome put a spell on him, now every time Kagome says sit Master Inuyasha comes crashing to the floor. Though I have to say I think she abuses it sometimes"

"You think? Sometimes?" Inuyasha growled clenching his fist "She sits me even when she doesn't mean to and she's done it once when she was bored" Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her not-so-innocent mate

"Inuyasha...sit" She whispered in her dreams, Inuyasha crashed to the floor whilst Myouga jumped and landed on Kagome's shoulder

"Well that was amusing" Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground and growled

"You know what she's your mate, she should take these off me and put them around your neck" Inuyasha shouted but luckily nobody woke

"Exactly Inuyasha I'm her mate and you're her pet" Inuyasha would have pounced on him if it weren't for Kagome laying in his lap "Now I believe we shall get some sleep, it is very long travelling from here to my palace" And with that all three males fell asleep...

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, well here's my latest story**

**Please review**


	2. Return to the Palace of the Western Land

Chapter Two – Return to the Palace of the Western Lands

The next morning Kagome woke to find she was laying on the floor, she was about to sit up when she felt a strong arm on her waist. She quietly turned to face her mate, he appeared to be sleeping, Kagome had never seen him asleep but then again she's never slept with him before. She was about to caress his face when his golden eyes shot open "Yes Kagome?" She immediately blushed "I've been awake for the past hour"

"W-what time is it?"

"On the scent of the air it is 7am"

"Awe it's too early" Sesshoumaru sat up as his mate threw his boa over her face like a child would do with their pillow "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked a little muffled

"By here" Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru's boa from her face and sat up to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall beside Sango who was still asleep "It's about time you woke up"

"Hey Sango's still sleeping and Mir...hey where's Miroku?"

"He, Shippo and Kirara went for a walk" He then nudged Sango "Come on Sango shake a leg, you're starting to get more lazier than Kagome" Sango stirred and groaned

"Inuyasha don't wake her so harshly" Kagome scolded as she stood and stretched "How's the leg Sango?"

"It's ok, there's not that much pain" She smiled "I'm not sure if I can walk though"

"Stay off it for a day" Kagome said "You don't want to re-open it"

"I will carry her for now and she will ride Kirara if we are attacked" Inuyasha said as he went to pull Sango to her feet when she yelped in pain

"Inuyasha unless you want to injure her some more I suggest you don't do that" Sesshoumaru said as he stood and kneeled behind Sango "Turn around Inuyasha and I shall put her on your back"

"Yeah but let's get outside first" Kagome laughed. She then slung her pack over her back "Oh and Sango just because my mate is carrying you outside doesn't mean you can get any ideas"

"Don't worry Kagome I won't" Sango smirked. Sesshoumaru then lifted Sango bridal style and followed his mate and Inuyasha out of the hut. Once outside Inuyasha turned his back to them just as the young Prince placed Sango on his brother's back "T-thanks Prince Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome wrapped her arm back around his waist

"Mine now" Kagome grinned as she cuddled to him

"You know what Inuyasha" Sango whispered into his ear "They have been with each other all night and I have not seen them kiss"

"Yeah you're right, the only kiss I've seen him give her was on her forehead" Inuyasha replied in the same tone "I guess Sesshoumaru doesn't want to show his emotions in public"

"Well that's not very nice for Kagome" Sango huffed. Myouga then jumped out of nowhere and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Don't forget Sango that Prince Sesshoumaru has had a very hard upbringing"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked

"I had a hard upbringing and I show emotion" Inuyasha protested

"Yes you did, but you didn't open up to anybody until you met Kagome" Myouga explained "In time Kagome may be able to do the same for his highness" Miroku, Kirara and Shippo had just returned as the old flea was speaking

"Shall we leave then? it would be good to get to the palace before midnight, it is mating season so it will not be safe for the women" Sesshoumaru suggested

"I agree" They all then made their West...

It was midday now and everyone besides Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were exhausted, sure Sango hadn't been walking but it was very hot today and it just drained her energy. Kagome found that her bag was feeling heavier as her body felt more drained, she didn't complain as she didn't want Sesshoumaru to think that she was weak but he knew how she felt and was rather surprised that she hadn't asked to stop. He smelled a lake not too far off so he turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha there is a lake not too far from here, perhaps we should stop to let the humans rest a little. We've been walking for a few hours now"

"Yeah I'd like a little rest too" Inuyasha replied "I need to stretch my arms a little, they've gone numb from carrying Sango too long"

"If you wish I will carry her, the neko has also been walking all day so it would be unfair for her to do any carrying"

"No it's ok I can smell the lake not too far from here"

"Roughly how far is this lake?" Kagome asked

"15 minutes" Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome mentally groaned and threw her head back "Come here" She looked at him confused. He pulled her to him and gathered her into his arms, Miroku offered to take her bag which she gladly accepted and she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck. She hid her head in the crook on his neck and sighed

"If I get too heavy for you please let me know, I don't want to burden you"

"Kagome you're one of the smallest women I have ever met I doubt you'll be heavy" She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was smirking "And you're not a burden" Kagome looked into his golden eyes and smiled

"Thank you" She then pecked his cheek and leaned into his ear "Will we be spending the night at your palace tonight?" He moved his gaze to hers and nodded "Good" They entered the clearing with the lake and the males set the girls down by the water. Sango saw Kagome lean over the edge to scoop up some water and took the opportunity to push her in, she knew the water was shallow so Kagome was completely safe "Hey" Kagome spat out water and laughed with her best friend "If you didn't have a bad leg I would so pull you in right now" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Co. watched from their positions and smiled as the girls threw water at each other

"I think some water may soothe my leg anyway" And with Sango jumped into the lake with Kagome "Come on Shippo you too" Shippo then jumped off Miroku's shoulder and into the lake. Miroku offered to join them too when he received death glares from the brothers

"I will go scout the area for any disturbances and I shall find some food for the girls, watch that monk doesn't try anything" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru left. Sango turned to see Sesshoumaru had gone, she got out of the lake with Kagome and began to chat

"Kagome how come Sesshoumaru won't kiss you in public?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he never seems to show any affection when there is company"

"Oh he will if he or I want to, it's just that we've been travelling all day and we just didn't think to do anything like that" Kagome answered "If you want me to prove it I won't mind doing it" She giggled

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he leaned forward "Has Sesshoumaru ever told you about his upbringing?"

"Small parts, why?"

"Just...wondering" Inuyasha had picked up Sesshoumaru's scent and knew that he was now in hearing range, the young Prince entered the camp site to find everyone staring at him. He was about to say something when Inuyasha stepped in "So was there any trouble?"

"No, there is no food in this area either so I suggest we continue before it gets dark"

"I agree, come on then Sango" Inuyasha then went on his knees in front of Sango and looked up at the sky "Sesshoumaru I think we should take the girls and move fast, I can smell a miasma travelling this way"

"I smell it too, Kagome come here" Kagome ran into Sesshoumaru's arms as he lifted her bridal style "I think we should fly, it is faster and we will get to the palace before sunset"

"Shippo turn into your giant ball thingy and carry Miroku, I'll ride with Sango on Kirara and Kagome will obviously fly with Sesshoumaru" Shippo nodded and transformed "Sesshoumaru lead the way" The Prince's youkai cloud appeared from beneath him as he took to the sky with everyone following

"Wow how do make the cloud appear?" Kagome asked amazed "Do all inuyoukai do it?"

"Yes, do you want to stand?" Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru let her on her feet, she kept a firm grip on his hand though just in case she had one of clumsy moments and slipped

"Wow it's really beautiful up here" She giggled. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Kagome saw Inuyasha and Sango watching them and knew what they were waiting for, she gave a quiet sigh and looked up at her mate "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Kagome" He met her gaze and she smiled. She then turned in his arms so that she was facing him, leaned up and softly brushed her lips against his. He tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted in his embrace. They then parted lips and she leaned into his ear

"You have no idea how much I love you" She breathed

"I think I do" He smirked. Inuyasha and Sango watched in awe as the two lovers held each other, Kagome then looked over to her friends and winked as she mimed 'Told ya' The rest of the journey was in silence, well that was until Kagome spotted the palace

"Oh my God it's gorgeous" She beamed as her eyes caught the tall golden castle with cherry blossoms travelling all the way up the towers, the gates were solid gold with guards on either side who were also dressed in a gold and silver uniform. They landed in front of the gates and immediately all the guards kneeled and bowed their heads to Sesshoumaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru" A youkai with green hair smiled as the gates opened, he walked up to them and bowed "It is always an honour to see that you've returned to the palace, was your journey pleasant?"

"Yes Monomaru" Sesshoumaru replied as he signalled for all his guards to stand "I trust there has been no problems" The youkai identified as Monomaru sighed and bowed his head

"I am sorry to inform but there has been a few slight problems" He then stood upright "Rin has locked herself in her bedroom and has not eaten for 3 days, we have tried to convince to unlock the door but she has somehow cast a spell upon the room, Jaken returned earlier from travelling with you and didn't make matters better. She seemed to go even more silent"

"How can an infant cast any spells? Rin is human so she doesn't possess any magic, she's not even a miko" Sesshoumaru asked

"We have been wondering the same things my Prince, we have suspicions that the imp has said or done something to cause this behaviour. He was the last seen with her when you left and he has been on edge since he returned"

"Very well, let us through Monomaru and see to it that my brother and his comrades are shown to their rooms and are given within reason anything that they require" Monomaru then moved to the side and let Sesshoumaru pass, but before the young Prince moved he turned slightly to his guard "Monomaru you have not heard of my father recently have you?" Monomaru looked at his master as if he had gone crazy

"No of course not Prince Sesshoumaru, how would I be able to make contact with the dead?" Sesshoumaru dismissed the question and went on inside the palace with everyone following. When they entered Inuyasha and Co. found that more servants dropped what they were doing and bowed to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha found a few glaring at him and felt a little unnerved. He knew Sesshoumaru and his father would only have picked strong reliable people to serve them so he had to wonder if there were any stronger than him, Sesshoumaru smelled his brother's fear and turned to what he was staring at. He found his servants glaring at the hanyou

"Is there a problem?" All the servants scents spiked with fear and they all shook their heads "Then get back to your duties" They all then scurried away as fast as they could "Jaken" The imp heard his name being called by the youkai he loved so dearly, he quickly ran down the stairs and bowed instantly in front of his Lord

"Prince Sesshoumaru you've returned"

"Monomaru has told me of Rin, explain" Jaken fell to his knees and let his nose touch the marble floor

"Milord, Rin refuses to leave her room no matter what. I've explained that you will be angry at this but she simply does not care, perhaps we should rid her of the palace milord she obviously has no respect for you"

"Jaken you shall hold your tongue" Sesshoumaru snapped "Kagome come with me, Inuyasha you and your friends may do whatever you want" And with that Sesshoumaru took Kagome up a long flight of stairs and down long corridor until they came upon a door with children's drawings all over, some of him, her and Kagome. Sesshoumaru knocked the door "Rin it is I, open the door"

"Prince Sesshoumaru I don't want you to see someone as filthy as me" Rin called from her room

"Rin you're not filthy, I have someone here who wants to see you. It's your new mother" Kagome smiled at this and snuggled his arm. They heard little footsteps and moving objects, the door then opened by itself. They entered and found Rin sitting on her bed, Sesshoumaru sat in front of her on the bed and wiped her tears with his thumb "Tell me what's wrong" The infant sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve

"Master Jaken said I am a very dirty girl because..." New tears formed in her eyes and Kagome immediately pulled her into her arms

"Shh it's ok Rin, we're here" Rin clung to her new mother and sobbed her little heart out "Take your time sweetie" She nodded and sniffled once again

"Master Jaken is stronger than I thought" She whispered "He said it was mating...something and he held me down and started doing weird things that really hurt...I asked him to stop but he said no because I am human so it makes me filthy and worthless..."

"Rin..." Kagome held her tighter as tears began to form in her own eyes "I know how you feel little one, do not worry" She heard Sesshoumaru growl at this but ignored it for now "You're not filthy or worthless, yes you are human and you should be proud of that" Kagome then looked up at Sesshoumaru "No wonder why Jaken wanted to get rid of her"

"I will see to it that he is killed and..."

"No please don't Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin pleaded "Death is an easy way out" Sesshoumaru opened his arms to her and she tilted her head in confusion

"Come here Rin" He smelt her fear rise, she was afraid of him "I won't touch you in such a way Rin, I promise you. You told me once that you trust me, you still don't you?" She nodded and slowly crawled into his lap, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's scent had changed from sorrow to anger

"She's only 8" She growled "The same God damn age as I was" She was crying out of anger which only caused her anger to increase

"Mate calm yourself for Rin's sake" Sesshoumaru ordered "She is scared enough as it is" Kagome nodded and let out a frustrated sigh "Monomaru told me that you used some sort of magic to seal yourself in here, did you?" She nodded "How?"

"I was in the library and found a few scrolls and books on magic for beginners, I wanted to try it out so I borrowed them. Anyone who has the will can use magic, I used it to block the door with my wardrobe and desk" She then hesitated "Are you angry with me?"

"No I'm not angry" Sesshoumaru gave a small smile "But I do not want you using magic without my permission, it can be very dangerous if used wrongly"

"Ok" She snuggled to her Prince and sighed "What will you do to Master Jaken?"

"You shall only call him Jaken from now on and I will just give him some torture and will make him serve Kagome and all of her friends" Kagome then began to laugh "What's so amusing mate?"

"Inuyasha is such a mucky pup and that is torture itself for Jaken" She then calmed and kissed Rin's forehead "Shippo is downstairs if you want to play with him" Rin then brightened up and nodded

"Really? Yes, I've missed him" Kagome then lifted Rin into her arms and began to make her way downstairs with Sesshoumaru at her side. They found Inuyasha and Co. in the sitting room along with Monomaru and Jaken. Rin snuggled to Kagome when she saw the imp and whimpered slightly

"Hey Shippo, how about you and Rin go play in the garden?" Kagome offered

"Yeah ok" The young kit smiled "Lead the way Rin" Kagome then let Rin down, the infant took Shippo's hand and they ran off together to the gardens with Kirara following. As soon as they were gone Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken as his eyes started to bleed red

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Jaken?"

"Please Milord" Jaken fell to his knees "I was not in the right mind, the child was asking about the certain subject and I showed her"

"Disgusting" Sesshoumaru then beat the imp until he could no longer move "Rin asks that you stay alive, you shall be Inuyasha's servant and shall remain in the dungeons until I send for you"

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru" The imp said as he coughed up blood

"Monomaru get him out of my face" Monomaru nodded and dragged Jaken off with him. Kagome approached Sesshoumaru and smiled

"I take it no one touches your daughter" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, he then leaned into her ear and whispered

"Ourdaughter" His eyes then returned to amber as he nuzzled Kagome's cheek. Suddenly screams and cries were heard from the throne room, Monomaru ran in plastered in his and others blood whilst breathing heavily

"Your highness get out of here, Naraku is here and..."

"Monomaru I will not run from that whelp"

"He is not the concern, your uncle is helping him. He's here and is after you, I promised your father that I'd protect you from him no matter what. Please run!" Monomaru unsheathed his sword ready for the battle

"What does he want me for?"

"He...AH" A sword was struck through Monomaru from behind as the youkai collapsed to the floor, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him as a youkai in black who wore a white mask walked in grinning

"Hello my nephew" He pulled his sword from Monomaru who grunted in pain "It has been a while" Sesshoumaru growled and unsheathed his sword

"Get out of my home!"

"I demand respect Sesshoumaru" He frowned. He then lifted his arm and moved it to his left, as he did this Sesshoumaru's sword flew from his hands and into the left wall "Now bow to me" His hand was then raised in Sesshoumaru's direction, the Prince cried out in pain and he was forced to kneel in front of his uncle "That's better"

"HEY" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood in front of Sesshoumaru "How dare you defile my brother so"

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru winced "...run"

"Wha..." Inuyasha then found himself being lifted into the air by something that could not be seen and thrown into the wall rendering him unconscious

"Inuyasha..." Sango gasped as she limped to his aid

"So the half breed is Inutaisho's son, how unfortunate I thought he would put up more of a fight" He then approached Sesshoumaru and smirked "You're just as weak as you were last time we fought, pity" He then looked at Kagome "I see you've followed your disgusting father's footsteps, your are unfit to rule Japan Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru who was still stuck in a kneeling position growled as he looked up at his dreaded uncle

"What do you want Phantom?" The uncle now identified as Phantom kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru and grasped his chin "The throne of course, I would have had it sooner if you weren't around. You realize that you were only born so that I could not legally have the throne, you and I both know that your father's love was not real. He chose Inuyasha over you, his pathetic half breed son. He even chose a human wench over you, but you still honour him to this very day. Pathetic" He then grasped Sesshoumaru by the throat and made him stand "Naraku"

Naraku entered the room smirking, holding his blood stained hands out to be shown "Yes Phantom?"

"The halfbreed, woman and companions are yours, Sesshoumaru is mine. Make sure they do not bother me as I strangle the life out of our little Prince, Inuyasha has already been dealt with so you should have no problems"

"Do not look so blindly. The woman is actually an incarnation of the miko Kikyo, she can purify you"

"I already know what she is, she does not know how to use her powers properly so she is of no concern. Hurry and kill her"

"Leave her Phantom" Sesshoumaru ordered "I'm the one you want"

"True" Phantom met his nephew's gaze "But you know how much I love to hear a woman scream, after all you were there when I dispatched your mother" The Prince growled as his eyes tinted a shade of red "Yes that's it, release your inner beast" Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to amber "No? Then I will squeeze the very life from you" He then began to tighten and squeeze Sesshoumaru's neck

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome screamed. Naraku jumped in front of her and the gang so that they could not interfere, He grabbed Kagome and forced her to watch as her mate slowly died. Sesshoumaru could feel his life slipping away from him, his eyes were half lidded as his breathing go heavier "Myouga" Kagome called "Where is that god damn flea when you need him?"

"I'll save him" Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel when a swarm of poisonous insects surrounded him "Sango I can't attack with these, use your Hirakotsu!" But when Miroku turned around he found that she had been knocked out unconscious beside Inuyasha "NO"

"Say goodbye to his highness Kagome" Naraku laughed. Phantom's grip on Sesshoumaru tightened even more as he raised him off the ground

"It would seem your time is up my nephew, I..."

"STOP THIS!" Phantom looked towards the door to find Totosai and Myouga "In the name of the King you shall release the Prince"

"The King is dead" Phantom snickered "I don't think the name of him will stop me" Totosai then stood to the side and in walked a youkai in silver armour with matching hair, Inuyasha and Sango regained their conciousness but were unable to move as they were in too much pain

"No my name won't but I will" A bolt of energy hit Phantom in the gut knocking him back into the wall causing him to release the Prince. Sesshoumaru then looked towards the doorway

"Father..." His eyes then closed as he collapsed to the floor

"NO" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha gapped. The King pointed to Naraku and glared

"Release her dark hanyou and I shall let you live this one time"

"Phantom?" Naraku looked towards him as he wiped his face free of blood

"Do as he says and go, I will need you to assist me soon" Naraku nodded and threw Kagome at the King as he disappeared. The King caught Kagome with ease and let her stand upright, he then looked up at Phantom and unsheathed his sword

"You will not be leaving so easily brother" He then raised his sword to Phantom's neck "You have dishonoured our family, you have harmed one of your own. This cannot be forgiven, you shall be stripped of all rights and sealed in my dungeons. Now surrender" Phantom lifted his hands either side of his head and smirked

"Hail to the King" His eyes then flew over Sesshoumaru's limp body "You may have beaten me my brother but I have won the fight, I assume you shall be called back to the gods and when that happens I shall take over as King of Japan. Your half breed cannot take the throne as he is only half of a Prince and your former heir is no longer breathing" The King's went wide with fear as he looked down at his son, indeed Sesshoumaru was no longer breathing

"GUARDS" The guards ran into the room and gasped at their King's return "Lock Phantom away and call every healer in the palace here" They numbly nodded and went about their orders. The King fell to his knees beside his son and turned him so that he was laying on his back "I will not let you die" He then placed his hand over Sesshoumaru's heart and closed his eyes, he began to chant as his hand glowed blue. Kagome was on her knees as Totosai held her in his arms as she wept

"King Inutaisho you are many things but you cannot bring back the dead with your powers, why not use Tenseiga?" Totosai asked

"Hmm" The King smiled softly "I have learnt much sorcery in the land of the dead my old friend, Tenseiga will not work on him as he has been revived with it once before, using my powers is the last thing I can do" His hand then seized to glow and the King pulled away, he looked down at his son and prayed that his spell would work "I know you not to give up so easily my son, awaken"

The healers then hurried into the room and went to the injured. The head healer kneeled opposite the King and checked Sesshoumaru's pulse, she met her King's gaze and shook her head "My apologies my Lord but Prince Sesshoumaru is no longer with us" Kagome's cries then became louder in the background "He was dead as soon as he hit the ground"

"Yuri" The King smirked "You're Sesshoumaru's personal healer and guardian, you should know him well enough to know he will not fall so easily" As he said this a groan was heard. Yuri and Inutaisho looked down to find Sesshoumaru's eyes opening

"Impossible..." Yuri gasped

"It is good to see you awake my son" Inutaisho smiled warmly "You had me scared for a moment" Sesshoumaru looked up at his father, confusion filled his eyes. Inutaisho took Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him up to sit "Are you in any pain?" He shook his head and continued to give his father a speechless look "I guess you're wondering how am I alive?"

"S-so I'm not dead" He more asked than stated

"You're alive and well" He smiled "And you're a little hypocrite, you were disgusted when I mated Izayoi and now I find that you have also taken a human for a mate. I think I deserve an apology and..."

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru then began to look around for his mate

"I'm here" Kagome then moved from Totosai and ran into Sesshoumaru's arms "I thought I lost you" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close

"Are you injured?" She met his gaze and shook her head

"I'm fine, are you?" He nodded. He then leaned in and claimed her lips with his, one of the healers then kneeled beside Yuri and whispered into her ear, Yuri nodded and dismissed her

"King Inutaisho, Monomaru is dead" Sesshoumaru released Kagome and looked up at Yuri

"Is there a way for you to revive him?" She shook her head

"But either you or your father can" She smiled "Tenseiga can bring him back"

"I shall do it" Inutaisho then unhooked Tenseiga (and sheath) from Sesshoumaru's belt and unsheathed it, he then walked over to Monomaru's corpse and held it over him "Bring my fallen comrade back from the dead Tenseiga" He then slashed through the air and re-sheathed the sword. Monomaru began to stir and he awoke "Welcome back my friend"

"King Inutaisho? Is it really you?" Inutaisho nodded "I am overjoyed to find you alive and well my Lord"

"Well that's a better reaction than I had from my sons" He mused "My youngest just gawks at me whilst my eldest says very little only holds his mate" He helped Monomaru to his feet and turned to his healers "Report" Yuri stepped forward

"Everyone seems to be fine except your youngest and his woman..."

"I'm not his/She's not my/woman" Sango and Inuyasha both blushed

"Oh then my apologies" Yuri bowed and turned back to Inutaisho "They were in great pain but I managed to find an antidote, all they need now is some food and rest"

"I see" Inutaisho nodded "You may go now, I need to talk with my sons" The healers and Monomaru bowed and left. Inutaisho turned to his sons as he helped Sesshoumaru to his feet "We have much to discuss, we..." He was interrupted by the door flying open

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin cried as she ran to him "I was so scared"

"Kagome" Shippo jumped into her arms "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and kissed him

"Are you Shippo?" Kirara ran in and into Sango's waiting arms

"Yep, Kirara and I managed to keep Rin safe and I fought off some of Naraku's minions"

"That was very brave of you" Kagome smiled as she hugged him "I'm so proud of you" Rin was still crying into Sesshoumaru's leg until he lifted her into his arms

"Are you injured Rin?"

"No I'm ok"

"Who is the infant Sesshoumaru? She is not yours" Inutaisho asked

"She is my ward, I took her in after a fight with Inuyasha"

"I see, well let's all sit and discuss matters" They all did as the King suggested, Inutaisho remained standing as he began to talk "Inuyasha how many years are you?"

"100" The hanyou replied

"So you're still very young" He nodded "Sesshoumaru you have lived for many decades but you are also very young, are you not 180?"

"Yes father" Kagome never asked Sesshoumaru of his age and was rather shocked _'I better not tell mom I'm seeing a 180 year old, after all I'm only 15' _"Why do you ask?"

"I know neither one of you are very religious, Sesshoumaru you are obviously more than Inuyasha but what I'm trying to get out to you is that as you age your respect for religion and culture will too" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at their father confused "I am explaining this to you because I do not believe you are going to believe what I'm telling you next"

"Father you are not one to be dishonest"

"I know but even I found it unbelievable" He sighed "The Gods gave me my life back" Everyone then looked at Inutaisho as if he had gone mad "They foresaw the future and said that Naraku could not be defeated even if you two worked together, I needed to return back to the land of the living so that I can defeat Naraku and to make sure Phantom knows his place"

"And what happens after Naraku is dead?" Sesshoumaru asked as he placed Rin on Kagome's lap with Shippo "Do you remain here or do you return to them?"

"They were not specific and I know better than to question the Gods, all they said was that my reward would be meeting Inuyasha whilst I kill Naraku. If I succeed they said my fate rests with them" He looked at his eldest and found that his eyes were cold and unforgiving "Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru stood and headed towards the door

"I shall be in the dojo" And with that he left

"What's his problem?" Inuyasha huffed "I never knew he was an attention seeker"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. She wasn't going to sit, she doubted that the King would appreciate her actions and she didn't want to go to the dungeons "Grow up" Inutaisho sighed and leaned against the wall

"He is not seeking attention Inuyasha, he is simply jealous of you"

"Me?" Inuyasha asked "Why? How could he be jealous of a half breed who doesn't live all high and mighty?"

"It is because..." He then looked down at the children "Umm children why don't you go play in the garden or something while we have a grown up talk?" They nodded and ran out of the room "I don't think Sesshoumaru would have appreciated it if they had listened, he will be annoyed that I am telling you this. But anyway it is because I died for you and your mother, he believes that I love you more as I didn't live for him. I don't regret saving you and your mother but I do regret leaving him, he has gone so cold since I left, so...distant. I left too soon he wasn't ready"

"Is that why he always tries to kill me?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes but he wouldn't really kill you, he doesn't have the heart to kill one of his own" He sighed "I should go talk to him"

"But what happened to his mom?"

"When he was 10 I was away, we were at war with the panther tribe so I was fighting in the front lines. Sesshoumaru and his mother Jen were here as it was obviously not right to take your pup and mate to war with you, Phantom attacked the palace in my absence and tried to kill Sesshoumaru. He had managed to knock most of my men out and went straight to the nursery where Jen and Sesshoumaru were, Jen tried her best to protect Sesshoumaru. Phantom had knocked them from each other, he threw Sesshoumaru into a corner and was about to strike him when Jen jumped in the way and got hit instead. I got to the nursery just in time to see her hit the ground. You see I could sense a disturbance from the palace and told my men to go back, I went on ahead and prayed that I could get there in time but I didn't. Phantom fled and I approached Sesshoumaru, he was covered in Jen's blood and was shaking violently. He was so traumatised that he would have nightmares and he couldn't enter the nursery, I don't know if he goes in it now for his ward but I know he didn't then" Everyone gapped except Totosai and Myouga who already knew

"I must say my Lord, I am surprised that Sesshoumaru did not go a little suicidal" Totosai said

"Remember old friend, Sesshoumaru was far too young to feel that. I always tried to distract him from the pain anyway" Kagome took in all the information and felt a great sadness hit her, why hadn't Sesshoumaru told her of this? She could have helped him in some way "Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Inutaisho

"Yes your highness?" He then sat beside her

"Has Sesshoumaru told you anything of his past?

"Only a bit, but it was only on where he grew up and how he was raised. He told me that he doesn't like to talk about it much"

"I see" He nodded "Tell me Kagome, how did you meet my son?"

"Well to be honest I was his enemy first, we met when he and Inuyasha were trying to get Tetsusaiga from your grave. We gradually met up and fought until one day when they were fighting, Rin had ran out in the middle of them and was almost hit by an attack. Unconsciously I jumped in the way and was hit, I didn't die but was greatly wounded. Sesshoumaru was grateful for what I had done and in return he promised never to harm me and to protect me if anything ever happened to Inuyasha. Later on Rin and I saw a lot of each other and were inseparable, I would go see her when Sesshoumaru had set up camp and if Rin had fallen asleep I would talk with Sesshoumaru until Inuyasha came, our feelings just grew from there"

"Has he ever told you that he loves you?"

"Yes many times" Kagome smiled "We hardly ever see each other though, I was the one who shattered the Shikon jewel so it is up to me to piece it back together. Inuyasha offered Sesshoumaru to join the group yesterday and he agreed"

"That was very noble of you Inuyasha" Inutaisho smiled. Inuyasha gave an embarrassed look as he scratched his head

"It was nothing really"

"I take it you and Sesshoumaru get on through Kagome?"

"Well we hardly ever talk to each other unless we're arguing, but we haven't fought in a good while"

"I see" Inutaisho then stood "Kagome I rather doubt Sesshoumaru will speak with me properly at the moment, if I take you to him will you speak to him on my behalf?"

"Yes your highness"

"Thank you, Inuyasha you and your friends may go wherever you like except the dojo at this moment. Totosai ask Monomaru to show them to their rooms and I shall meet you and Myouga in my study. Inuyasha I shall be speaking with you soon too" And with that Inutaisho took Kagome's hand and escorted her to the dojo

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was in the dojo training on some of the sand bags, he had just destroyed the last of them when Inutaisho entered with Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned to them and wiped his forehead with his arm "Is there something the matter?" He asked as Kagome just gawked at his topless form

"Kagome wanted to see you, she doesn't know the palace well so I brought her here" Inutaisho said "Unless you wish to be alone"

"It is fine" Inutaisho nodded, kissed Kagome's hand and left. Kagome then walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a soft smile

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine Kagome" He dusted himself off of the sand and kissed Kagome's cheek "And you?"

"I'm ok, just worried about you. I thought I lost you today" Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her waist and brushed the bangs from her eyes

"There is no need to worry, I am alive" He then leaned down and caught her lips in a soft and tender kiss "You must be tired and hungry, how about we get something for you to eat and then we'll retire for the night"

"Are you not hungry?" He shook his head "Or are you just eager to hold me in bed?" He smirked and let his hand slip to her bottom

"Wouldn't you like to know" He claimed her lips once again but a little rougher, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his other arm around her waist "I love you" He breathed

"I love you more" She teased

"I doubt it" He then broke away and took her hand

"Sessh do you hold anything against your father? You stormed out earlier that's all" Kagome asked innocently

"I was just a little angered that he was brought back here only to kill Naraku and to see Inuyasha"

"And you're only a little angry?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow. Sesshoumaru released her hand and went to pull on his haori "You do realize your father loves you, don't you?"

"I don't want to discuss this Kagome" He said as he slipped his haori on, Kagome walked over to him, pulled the ties from his hands and went about tying his haori for him

"But Sesshoumaru if you don't talk to anyone about it you will feel even more upset, come on you know you can trust me"

"It is not about trust, I just do not wish to talk about it"

"But..."

"Leave it!" He growled

"Hey" Kagome snapped "Don't talk to me like I'm one of your servants!" She released him and turned her back from him "I'm only trying to help you but no you've got to keep everything to yourself as usual whilst I just spill my guts out to you" She then sighed "Why is it that you keep things from me? Why the secrecy?"

"Kagome" He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders "It is nothing against you it's just that I find it easier if I don't discuss my past, it was a long painful path that I do not wish to walk upon again" He then nuzzled her neck "I will tell you, just give me some time" Kagome nodded. She then tilted her head back and kissed his neck, his hands then slipped away from her shoulders and he placed them over hers "I apologize if I've made you believe that I don't trust you"

"I'm sorry for going on too" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and took her hand once again

"Come we shall retire to my chambers and I will have someone send you something to eat" They then left the dojo and re-entered the palace

When they entered they found Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Co. staring at them "Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked half bored

"No" Inutaisho replied "What are you two going to do?"

"It is late and my mate is tired, we're going to retire for the night" The young Prince replied

"I shall have Yuri send you and Kagome some rice" Sesshoumaru nodded and proceeded with Kagome upstairs without even saying goodnight to his father. When they entered Sesshoumaru's chambers Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. The dark blue walls, wooden flooring, the great oak desk, the walk through wardrobe, the balcony and the massive king sized bed

"Wow" Was as she could say

"I'm assuming you like our chambers"

"Ours?" She looked up at him

"Yes" He nodded with a smirk "You're my mate so this will be your room as well as mine, I've already had kimonos made for you as I knew one day you would come to live here with me" Kagome looked up at him and grinned

"You're so thoughtful" She then leaned up and caught his lips in a passionate kiss as she placed her delicate little hands on his broad shoulders

"Indeed I am" He then deepened the kiss and pulled her over to the bed. He broke the kiss and lay back on the bed, Kagome then crawled up the bed and lay on top of him

"I love you" She pecked his lips "I love you more than anything"

"I am very lucky and proud to have you my mate" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held her close "Kagome I want you so much, I want you to bear my mating mark upon your neck, to have my scent mixed with yours, to have you carry my heir"

"What are you talking about I am yours so why do you want me?"

"No Kagome I want to claim you" He smirked evilly when he saw her cheeks blush a deep crimson "Will you give me the pleasure in doing so, this will be the only night we can spend here as we will be travelling again tomorrow" She shook her head and tears began to fall down her cheeks "Kagome?" He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her "What's wrong? I'm not going to force you"

"I know" She sobbed "It's just that I'm afraid" Misty brown eyes met concerned amber ones "My father raped me when I was Rin's age and I'm always afraid it will happen again" Her cries got a little louder "You're the first person I've told"

"Kagome I would never harm you" He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away "If you do not want to do this we won't"

"I do not want to displease Sesshoumaru"

"That is impossible" He smiled genuinely "I will protect you from such nightmares Kagome"

"You're so good to me" She breathed as she nuzzled his chest "I will let you claim me Sesshoumaru just promise me to take things slowly"

"You're traumatized I will not add to your fear"

"You won't, if anything you will help me overcome it" She met his eyes once more "Please Sesshoumaru take me" He brushed the bangs from her eyes and kissed her tenderly. His hands slithered around her waist as her gently flipped so that she was laying on the bed. He knew he had to take things slowly even if his beast wanted him to rough and fast with her, he would control himself just for her

"I promise I'll be gentle" She nodded at his words and gasped when she felt his soft lips kiss down her neck. She loved how his hands roamed over her body and how good it felt to feel his body pressed against hers

"Sessh..." She moaned. He sucked the junction between her neck and shoulder as he removed her scarf from her collar. He continued to kiss and lick her neck which annoyed Kagome slightly, she asked him to be gentle with her not to take forever "Sesshoumaru...please...move a little...faster" He left her neck and met her half lidded eyes with his lust filled ones

"You asked me to be gentle and to take things slowly"

"Yes but not that slow" He smirked and kissed her forehead

"And here I thought I'd be the impatient one" He went to pull off her top when she stopped him "What's wrong?"

"Could we keep our clothes on? Just this once?" He nodded and began to think of how he could make love to her without getting over heated with the extra set of clothing, suddenly it hit him

"Then my love may I take you off the bed?" She gave him a weary nod

"Perfect" When she saw the wicked grin on his face she regretted it. He then pulled her off the bed and pushed her rather roughly against the wall, immediately he closed the space between them and began to kiss her once again

"Sesshou..." She gasped as she broke the kiss "Not so rough" He leaned into her ear and nipped at it

"Wrap your arms around me" She looked at him curiously and a little weary "Trust me" She did so and he lifted her "And...your legs" He breathed. She gave a short nod and wrapped her legs around his waist resulting in her kicking her shoes and socks off

"I've seen how a guy...takes a woman...like this in...a movie before"

"A...movie?" He pulled away for a moment

"I'll show you...when we...go back...to my time" He gave a breathy nod and used one hand to slither up her leg, to her thigh and grasp her underwear. He realized there was no way to remove them from her easily and knew she wouldn't appreciate him ripping them so he pushed everything off his desk and set her on it "Sessh?"

"It's easier...believe me" He then pulled off her underwear and threw it on the floor. She then untied his belt and pulled down his hakama just enough to reveal his member, she could not get over the size of it

"You won't fit in me" She gawked

"I will don't worry" He then pulled her to him and gently slid into her, there was no need to prepare her as she had already lost her virginity. She gasped and moaned at the same time as he slowly pumped her

"Oh...faster" He did as she requested and tried his best to keep his beast under control, if his beast took over she may never trust him ever again "Ah" She looked up at his eyes and saw them tinted a slight crimson, she knew he was holding back his beast for her sake "Sesshoumaru I want to see your beast...oh...I won't be afraid" He complied and let go, his eyes were fully crimson as his thrusts got harder and faster

"Mine" He growled as she moaned in ecstasy, she bit back the urge to scream as he hit her spot

"I'm almost there" She cried. He was near his end too, he went even faster when he finally hit his climax with her following closely behind "Sesshoumaru!" She cried out into his collar. He bit into her neck and marked her as his "Ah..." She closed her eyes and gripped onto his shoulders. When he finished marking her he pulled away and his eyes turned back to amber

"Now you are officially mine" She smiled at this and sighed as he carried her back over to the bed and lay down beside her, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and buried his nose in her hair "I'm sorry I marked you with your say so"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sessh" She then closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over them and let sleep take over him too

Inutaisho was in the lounge speaking with Inuyasha and friends when a maid walked in carrying a tray with two bowls of rice sitting on top, she had a deep blush on her face as she bowed her head to her King "King Inutaisho I do not believe I should take these to Prince Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome"

"Why is that Mia?" The King asked

"Well his highness and her Ladyship were...busy" Inutaisho then smirked

"Oh were they now? Don't worry Mia I'm sure they are asleep now, you may return to your duties" Mia bowed and left

"They haven't even been here a day and they're at it like rabbits" Inuyasha gagged

"It's now or never" Sango shrugged "Think about it, we're going to be travelling for most of our time now. Kagome told me that she was going to wait until after Naraku's death but I told her that he may never die so I'm guessing she's taking my advice and acting now"

"Well if she gets knocked up I'm blaming it on you" Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back "It'll be hard enough as it is than to have a pregnant miko travelling with us"

"Well we can have her go home when she gets too big to fight, I'd prefer her back home anyway she's safer there" Sango replied

"You honestly believe Sesshoumaru will let her go home?" Inuyasha asked

"True" Sango sighed "Well at least she's happy"

"She seems like a strong and sincere young woman" Inutaisho smiled "And she's only 15 which surprises me"

"She's like the sister I've never had" Inuyasha smiled

"Though I think she's like that to all of us" Miroku added. Just as he said this Shippo, Rin and Kirara ran in looking exhausted

"Where's Prince Sesshoumaru?" Rin innocently asked

"He's gone to bed" Sango smiled "And so has Kagome, they're both very tired" She then walked over to the children and lifted them into her arms as Kirara jumped on her shoulder, she began to lose grip of Rin and almost dropped her. Inuyasha saw this and lifted the infant into his arms

"Umm dad do you know where this kid's room is?"

"No but I think she can show you" Inutaisho mused "I think it is about time we all made a move for bed, Totosai you did show them to their rooms didn't you?"

"Yes milord"

"Well then let's all get some sleep, I think we all need some" And with that everyone retired for the night...

During the night Kagome awoke to Sesshoumaru's groans and slight whimpers. She sat up and looked at her distressed mate. He was tossing and turning and his body was covered in sweat "No" He cried "Mother...no...father...help" Kagome tried to shake him awake but he was in too deeply. Luckily for her Inutaisho had also been awoken from his son's cries and entered their chambers immediately

"Kagome what is wrong?"

"I don't know your highness, Sesshoumaru is whimpering and calling to his mother. I believe he is having a nightmare" Inutaisho sat at his son's bedside and placed his hands on his head, he then closed his eyes and looked into the dream his son was in

_Sesshoumaru was an infant and was curled up in his mother's lifeless dead arms. Phantom was standing in front of him laughing at the pup who was covered in his mother's blood, Inutaisho watched as Sesshoumaru cried into his mother's kimono "Mommy wake up"_

"_Sesshoumaru..." Inutaisho's blood boiled at the sight of his mate and the scent of fear that radiated off his heir "PHANTOM" Inutaisho dived forward and ran his claws through his brother's body, he wasn't surprised that his body disappeared after all this was a dream. Sesshoumaru then grew into his normal self as he looked at his father in disbelief_

"_Father how are you here? How is this different?" Inutaisho walked over to Sesshoumaru and embraced him_

"_Shh my son, I shall see to it that no more nightmares plague you"_

Inutaisho then pulled out of Sesshoumaru's dream and removed his hands from his son's head, he turned to Kagome and smiled "He is fine now Kagome there is no need to worry" Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened as he met his father's gaze "You were having a nightmare my son"

"I have the same one every night" The young Prince sat up "This time it was different...you were there"

"Indeed I was" He smiled warmly "I entered you dream and diminished the cause of your distress, that dream shall plague you no longer. I'm sorry that you have endured it since your mother's death"

"How do you know that it was that long?"

"I remember when you were a pup. You entered my chambers one night crying, I pulled you into my embrace and you told me of your dream. I never dared enter your mind then as I was afraid I may harm you at such a young age and I died before I could disperse it when you were of age"

"I see" Kagome crawled over to him and cuddled to his chest, unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her

"Tell me my son have you entered the nursery since your mother's passing?" Sesshoumaru lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes

"No. It has been locked with the key in my... I mean your study"

"I assumed you would have opened it for your ward"

"I had another nursery made. Every time I pass the old one I can still smell my mother's blood" Inutaisho gave a small smile and looked up at his son

"So you are the one who locked the nursery" Sesshoumaru then looked at him confused "The room wasn't even cleaned as it was sealed before anyone could get to it, that is why you can smell her blood" Sesshoumaru then met his father's gaze

"So her blood still taints the wall" Inutaisho nodded

"Tomorrow give me the key and we shall go in there together"

"I do not wish to" The Prince's attitude suddenly darkened

"But..."

"Leave me!" Inutaisho sighed and stood

"We shall discuss this tomorrow" He then walked over to the door and left. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's anger and sorrow and immediately felt sorry for him, she kissed his neck and rubbed his arms soothingly. He closed his eyes and sighed as he tilted his head back

"You need to relax more Sessh" Kagome stated as she pulled away "Hey I have a great idea" She clapped her hands together "Sit up" He gave her a confused look but complied to her wishes. She then sat behind him and began to massage his shoulders

"Kagome..." He groaned as he felt her work away all of his knots

"Just relax ok" She smiled. He gave a shot nod as he sighed, she noticed his eyes were half lidded and stopped "Sesshoumaru you'll fall asleep if I continue this so lie on your stomach and I shall continue to soothe you" She then slipped from behind him and watched as he lazily lay onto his stomach "Do you mind if I sit on your back?"

"No" He breathed. She then climbed onto his back and began to massage him again, he moaned and groaned softly as she continued. He tried to stay awake but was finding it rather impossible

"You can go to sleep you know, I don't mind" She kissed the tip of his ear causing shivers down his spine

"Kagome...thank you..." His eyes then slid closed and he fell into a deep sleep. When Kagome was sure he was unconscious she lay back down beside him and pulled the covers over them, his head was facing her so she traced his magenta stripes and sighed

"And I thought I had a bad childhood" She whispered "You were there when your own mother was slaughtered" She kissed his crescent moon and snuggled close to him "I'm always here if you need me Sesshoumaru" She then closed her eyes and followed him...

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	3. Return to our Childhood Horrors

Chapter Three – Return to our childhood horrors

The next morning Kagome awoke to find a small pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes as brown met brown "Good morning Kagome" She rubbed her eyes of sleep and smiled

"Good morning Rin" She turned to where she last saw her mate to find he was gone "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh Prince Sesshoumaru has gone with his Daddy, he told me to stay with you and not to follow him"

"Do you know where they have gone?"

"Yep" She beamed with a nod "They've gone to that room which is always locked, Prince Sesshoumaru said that he is not to be disturbed" Kagome looked at the exit of her chambers and sighed _'Sesshoumaru I hope you'll be alright'_

Sesshoumaru followed his father down the Northern corridor of the palace where his childhood horrors lay, the solid gold key that unlocked the nursery was gripped tightly in his hand. He did not wish to go here but his father insisted on it, he claimed that this was the only way to help him grieve at last. The young Prince did not understand his father's words but knew that he wouldn't let him be if he refused to go.

As they continued down the corridor Inutaisho noticed that it just got even more filthy and dusty as they walked. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru had stopped anyone coming down here, either that or the servants were too scared or upset. They got to the end of the corridor where an oak door stood with colourful drawings plastered over it "Sesshoumaru give me the key" Sesshoumaru slowly and shakily outstretched his hand and placed the key in his father's hand "Thank you" Inutaisho then placed the key in the lock, he turned it until a click was heard. He then turned the knob and pushed the door open. The first thing Inutaisho did was cover his nose with his haori sleeve and push Sesshoumaru out of the room "Do not enter for a moment my son, there is something in here that would scar you for the rest of your life" Yes the corpse of Sesshoumaru's mother lay where she had last stood yet there was a white dusty sheet laying upon her so that she could no be seen

"What is in there?" Sesshoumaru pushed past his father but soon regretted it. The scent of his mother's blood filled his nose as he saw her covered form laying upon the floor

"Sesshoumaru leave this room until I have someone remove your mother's remains"

"Remains?"

"Think about it, she has been in here for over 7 years her body must have decayed" Sesshoumaru walked over to the sheet covered form and reached out to it "Don't!" The young Prince grasped the sheet and pulled it away to reveal his mother's still intact and non-decayed body "What!? Impossible" It was indeed Queen Jen, the proud mother of the great Prince Sesshoumaru. She was just how he remembered her minus the blood and paleness

"Mother..." Sesshoumaru kneeled beside his beloved mother and wiped the bangs from her face, he felt immediate sadness fill his body as he looked down at the once lively and incredibly beautiful youkai. Inutaisho came up behind his son and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Sesshoumaru" He gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, he could feel the pain and sorrow radiating off his eldest and had to stop himself from embracing him right then and there "Come we must give your mother a proper burial, step aside and I shall carry her"

"No"

"But Sessh..."

"I will carry her" The young Prince then gathered his mother into his arms and stood, he then strode past his father and out the nursery door "Where do I take her?"

"Take her to the medical suite, the one by the lounge. I shall follow you" Sesshoumaru nodded and carried his mother to the said destination

Inuyasha was bickering with Sango and Kagome who decided to entertain themselves by teasing the poor hanyou. They ran out of the lounge giggling when they noticed every servant fall to their knees and bow, the girls and Inuyasha looked up to the top of the stairs to find Sesshoumaru carrying a female youkai in his arms. She was covered in blood and was extremely pale which unnerved them "Who is that?" Sango whispered to Inuyasha

"I don't know" Sesshoumaru descended down the stairs and walked straight past Kagome without a word, he then waited for his father to open the door and entered with the door closing closely behind him

"Your silence is appreciated my people, you may now return to your duties" Inutaisho announced. All the servants then stood, gave one more bow and went about their duties. Inutaisho approached Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome and sighed "I hope he's ok"

"Who was that woman?" Kagome asked "She did not look too well" Inutaisho then smiled sadly

"She's dead, as you know I took Sesshoumaru to the nursery today. Turns out his mother's body still lay there and her body somehow hadn't decomposed"

"That woman was Sesshoumaru's mother?" Inuyasha gapped

"Poor Sesshoumaru" Kagome gasped "Can I see him?" Inutaisho nodded and let her enter the medical suite, he knew she was the only person who could really help Sesshoumaru with this dilemma

Kagome entered the room that held her mate, she closed the door behind him and watched as he stared down at his mother laying on the small bed. Totosai was at his side for company

"Totosai is there anyway to revive my mother? If her body didn't decompose then that means there must be some sort of reason. Will Tenseiga bring her back?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru your mother has been dead for over 7 years, I doubt Tenseiga will find her soul"

"Then how can you explain her being?"

"I never said she couldn't be revived just not with Tenseiga" Kagome stepped forward and took Sesshoumaru's hand

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Totosai leave us" Totosai gave a short bow and left

"Are you ok?" She gave a light squeeze

"I'm fine Kagome" Kagome stepped forward and gazed upon Sesshoumaru's mother

"She's very beautiful" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder "She holds the same magenta eyelids as you"

"Yes and that's about it" He smiled sadly "Unfortunately I inherited most of my father's looks"

"Hey!" Inutaisho smirked as he entered "You're very fortunate to inherit my good looks"

"Must you always be so cocky?"

"Me cocky?" Inutaisho laughed "Don't get my started on you pup"

"Do not call me that in front of my mate!" Sesshoumaru growled. His attitude had changed instantly yet again

"Calm down Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho turned serious "Do not take things to heart all the time"

"Do not tell me what to do father"

"Sessh..."

"Leave"

"No Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome and turned to meet his father's stern gaze

"Do you wish your death?" Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and glared at his father

"Don't raise your claws to me!" Sesshoumaru then unsheathed his sword and aimed it at his father, his eyes were glazed over in a deep crimson as he neared him "Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho backed away slightly "What is wrong with you? Snap out of it"

"Today is the day you die!"

**Hey Inuyashasesshy4eva here, a new story just for you :)**

**Reviews please**


	4. Phantom's Puppet

Chapter Four – Phantom's Puppet

Inutaisho ducked as Sesshoumaru's sword swiped forward "Kagome RUN!" He shouted as he knocked Sesshoumaru back

"You will not take what is mine!" Sesshoumaru growled as he hit his father so hard that he flew out of the door and into the hallway where Totosai, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango now resided

"My Lord" Totosai gapped. He looked from the King to Sesshoumaru as he neared them "Prince Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru gave an evil smile as he looked down at his father

"Pathetic" Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to be combined with another's "You forgot one thing my dear brother, I hold this pup's blood in my possession"

"Phantom?!" Inutaisho gasped "But...how? You're locked in the cellar below us"

"You do not remember? No I didn't think you would, after all when I told you of this knowledge you were too busy trying to save your human wench and your half breed brat"

"What are you talking about? Explain!" Inutaisho growled as he stood. Inuyasha ran up beside him and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga just in case

"Do not point that sword at me you disgusting half breed" Sesshoumaru/Phantom growled. He then looked up at Inutaisho and continued "Remember..."

_Flashback_

_Inutaisho was in his humanoid form and was angry when his eldest stormed off on him after he told him of his plan, but he couldn't blame Sesshoumaru all he wanted to do was to prevent him from getting killed. Inutaisho was about to run to his beloved when Phantom appeared before him laughing "I don't have time for you Phantom. I already lost one mate to you and I won't let you prevent me from saving another"_

"_Oh?" Phantom smirked "You're going to orphan your pup? To leave him in my hands? How kind of you little brother"_

"_Be quiet"_

"_I wonder how Sesshoumaru must be feeling, to have his own father abandon him for a mere wench. Oh wait I just asked him" Phantom then lifted his hand to reveal it drenched in Sesshoumaru's blood "He didn't even resist me" He then began to laugh_

"_How dare you touch my son" He growled. He then saw smoke fly up from his lover's palace "Izayoi!"_

"_Pay attention Inutaisho, I shall use this blood to possess your pup whenever I wish"_

"_I don't have time for you!" Inutaisho then ran in direction of the flaming palace "IZAYOI"_

_End Flashback_

"No..." Inutaisho fell to his knees "How could you?"

"How could I? Dear brother you are the one who abandoned your pup at his time of need, you left him before he fully matured. Orphaned and made to rule Japan without any guidance, I awaited the day I had reinforcements so that I could return to the Western lands and take what was rightfully mine" He smirked "I can feel the pain and betrayal in his soul, this pup was practically dead until he met the miko" Kagome slowly left the room where his mother was

"That's enough" Inutaisho shouted "Leave my son's body immediately"

"What you care now?" He laughed "Trying to made amends?" His eyes then glazed over with sorrow and began to speak with just Sesshoumaru's voice "I still cannot believe you left me for your woman, you told me you'd always be there for me. Were they just lies?"

"Sesshoumaru...I..."

"Die!" Sesshoumaru voice screamed with Phantom's "Return to the grave you worthless whelp" Sesshoumaru then pointed his sword forward "DRAGON STRIKE"

"Sesshoumaru NO" Kagome screamed. Inutaisho and Inuyasha were engulfed by the blast as Kagome screamed for him to stop. When the blast dissipated both Inuyasha and Inutaisho were laying upon the floor unconscious

"Tetsusaiga's barrier protected them" Sesshoumaru stated as he held his sword towards Miroku, Totosai and Sango "If you do not wish for your comrades to die drop your weapons and stay on your knees" All three of them grumbled as they dropped their weapons and kneeled. Sesshoumaru then clicked his fingers and Naraku appeared with Kagura, Hakudoushi, Kanna, Kohaku and a mass of humanoid youkai "Naraku your minions along with Hakudoushi and Kagura will subdue all the servants and guards who resist in the palace, they will also make sure these pests will not interfere with anything" He said as he pointed towards Inutaisho and Co. "The miko is mine do not touch her or my control over Sesshoumaru will weaken, if his beast gets angry I will not be able to control him much longer"

"So you're Phantom?" Sesshoumaru nodded "How do you managed to control him?"

"It is simple, I took blood from him when he was a child and concealed it in a sacred stone which lets me control him"

"I see" Naraku began to laugh "You took the King's weakness and used it as your own host"

"Do not be fooled Naraku I have merely possessed Sesshoumaru, I am really in the cellar below. Come kill the guards and free me, I shall reward you with jewel shards and the pleasure of killing Inuyasha"

"You wait Phantom, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru will destroy you!" Kagome snapped "They would never fall to such a disgusting youkai like you" Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome

"You're lucky that I cannot kill you woman" He then closed his eyes and smirked "But that does not mean I cannot punish you" He then raised his hand and backhanded Kagome resulting in throwing her to the ground "Naraku go!" The crimson left Sesshoumaru's eyes as he fell to the floor rendered unconscious

"As you wish" He then turned to Kagura "If the Prince starts to stir knock him out into further unconsciousness, fail me and it will result in your death" Kagura nodded and watched as Naraku headed towards the cellar "You all have your orders" All of Naraku's minions then dispersed and did as ordered

Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's side and pulled his head to lay in her lap "Sesshoumaru..." She kissed his forehead but had to move her head back when Hakudoushi held his blade to her throat

"Do not do that Kagome, for all we know you may be chanting a spell into his head" He smirked

"I'm a miko not a witch" She growled "And don't order me around you're only a kid"

"Heh this kid can easily end your pathetic life"

"But you can't under strict orders" Kagome's hands then began to glow pink "I can easily purify you and take back my friends"

"Do that and I'll kill Sesshoumaru" Kagome looked up and met Phantom's stern gaze "I am serious" The glow in her hands subsided as she scowled at the dreaded youkai "Sesshoumaru awaken" Phantom clicked his fingers and Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. They were gold but dull, there was no life in his eyes and that could only mean one thing...he was once again possessed but it was also different, Phantom was no longer in his body. Sesshoumaru moved from Kagome's lap and stood "Sesshoumaru all the good in your heart I taint it and let your evil out. Allow all of the pain and anger in your heart take control and we shall both get your revenge on your father" He then took a jewel shard and shoved it in Sesshoumaru's crescent moon "Your heart shall be as black as mine, I will give you your free will only that you obey me in return"

"Done" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red once more and an evil grin crossed his features "I must say uncle that is very generous of you"

"Anything for my nephew" He smirked "Let us end your pathetic father's life"

"It will be more enjoyable when he is awake" Sesshoumaru then looked down at Kagome and pulled her to her feet "None of you are to touch my mate" He warned Phantom, Naraku and minions "She is mine"

"That is agreeable" Phantom nodded "Just make sure she doesn't try anything funny"

"Kagura take everyone to the cellars and lock them up, make sure Inutaisho is in a separate one of his own" Naraku ordered

"What about Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga?" Kagura asked "None of us can pick it up" Sesshoumaru then looked at Kagome and smirked

"Kagome take the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha"

"No" Without noticing Myouga jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and began to whisper into her ear

"Listen well Kagome. Sesshoumaru will take you to his room and will treat you as nothing more than a common whore, he may even beat you. Take Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and lock yourself in the nearest room, use the sword to stab the door making a barrier so that neither Sesshoumaru, Naraku nor anyone can get to you" She gave a short nod to show she understood.

"Get the sword or I will kill Inuyasha right here and now" He growled

"Fine you jerk" Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha's motionless form and took the Tetsusaiga in her grasp

"RUN" Myouga cried. Kagome then kneed Sesshoumaru where it hurt and ran into the medical suite, she then barricaded the door just as Myouga said. Everyone was banging at the door which only resulting in them getting shocked by Tetsusaiga's barrier "We're safe for at least an hour or two"

"What?" Kagome gasped "You could have told me the barrier wouldn't hold out long otherwise I wouldn't have done it, now when they get through they're going to beat me to death" Myouga had ignored Kagome's scolding as his gaze was too focused on Sesshoumaru's lifeless mother

"My Queen..." Myouga gasped "How is this possible? How is her body in perfect condition?" Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru's mother and sighed

"She's very beautiful" She then felt a wave of energy as the great miko Midoriko appeared before her "Oh my..."

"Lady Kagome it is not my time to appear before you yet I could not sit idly by and watch as the only man you trust beat you to death, the woman who is laying before you is as you know your lover's mother. She is a great youkai and will be able to save the palace from Naraku's and Phantom's destruction"

"But she's dead"

"That is true" Midoriko smiled "To save you, the chosen one. I shall revive her Ladyship" She then placed her two fingers over the Queen's crescent moon and a bright pink glow erupted from her and into the Queen. She then moved her fingers away and the Queen's golden gaze opened "I have restored your life my Queen" Midoriko then placed her hands on Kagome's shoulder as the Queen sat up "This is Lady Kagome. The young miko who is in charge of the Shikon no Tama and you pup's mate, she shall tell you what is happening for I must leave" She then released Kagome and bowed to her "You will be safe now" And with that she disappeared. The Queen got off the small bed she was sitting at and neared Kagome

"So you are the owner of the Shikon no Tama, forgive me but I do not see you wearing a miko's attire"

"I'm from the future, 500 years to be exact"

"But you have come here" She stated "Is Midoriko speaking the truth? Are you mated to my Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded and bowed, the Queen smiled at this "So I have the daughter I always wanted. Forgive me my name is Jen"

"An honour your majesty"

"Just call me Jen and I shall call you Kagome" Kagome nodded at this "So why is it that there is banging on this door and why is Tetsusaiga protecting us in my own palace?" Kagome told Jen everything that had happen since this morning, she seemed to take the information well even when Kagome told her slight details of who Inuyasha was and that Inutaisho had mated a human...who was now dead of course "I see, so my son had been possessed by that monster. I guess I shall have to put an end to all of this"

"Not that I'm trying to call you weak of anything but both Inutaisho and Inuyasha tried to stop Sesshoumaru and didn't succeed"

"Don't worry Kagome I don't intend to use force against my own son, I will reason with him and so shall you. Phantom has tainted his heart with evil and has placed a jewel shard in him to make the hatred stronger, when he sees me the spell should weaken slightly and I will remove the shard somehow from my son's forehead"

"Queen Jen what if they have already killed King Inutaisho?" Myouga cried as he jumped onto her shoulder

"Do not fear old friend I can sense him, he still has not been moved...no one has" Kagome then pulled the sword from the door "Stand aside Kagome" She did so as the door flung open to reveal Naraku's minions. She raised the pendent from her neck and aimed it at them "Meidou" The youkai then all flew into her necklace which led to hell itself "Hmm I guess Inutaisho got me a useful anniversary present after all, and here's me thinking he was just being cheap" She then took Kagome's hand as they left the suite

Sesshoumaru had his back to them as he held his now conscious father by the throat and began to beat him senseless, Jen stepped forward and smirked as Phantom went pale at her appearance. Inutaisho somehow looked past Sesshoumaru and caught Jen's soft gaze "Jen..." He gagged. Sesshoumaru threw him to the floor and turned to see his mate and mother, he immediately went eye wide and Jen felt the spell weaken slightly

"Mother..." Jen smiled and stepped forward

"Hello Sesshoumaru" She looked down at Inutaisho and shook her head playfully at him "I can't believe you cheated on me" He coughed up some blood and smirked lazily at her

"What can I say? You know what I'm like with women" Jen met Sesshoumaru's gaze once again and sighed

"Why can I feel all this sadness and anger in your heart Sesshoumaru? Where is my bright and happy pup?"

"Don't try it Jen" Phantom snarled as he stood beside him "Sesshoumaru and I will get our revenge on Inutaisho"

"Why do any of you seek revenge?"

"You want to know?" Sesshoumaru then walked over to Inuyasha and dragged him up by his hair (yes he is now conscious) "My father left me to save this half breed filth and his human wench, he orphaned me and made me take over Japan with no knowledge of what I was doing"

"And you seek revenge?" She raised an eyebrow "I know it must hurt but how could you seek revenge? If Kagome was giving birth and was in danger you'd do anything to save her. Yes your father left you but you were strong enough to care for yourself whereas your brother wasn't" Jen took another step forward "I know I did not raise you to be heartless and cold" Sesshoumaru growled and threw Inuyasha to the floor. Kagome ran to his side and placed Tetsusaiga in his hand

"This should protect you" She whispered into his ear

"And what do you seek revenge for?" Jen asked as she met Phantom's dark gaze "And don't even use the throne as an excuse. If anything it is Inutaisho who should be getting revenge on you. What Kagome has told me you have tried to kill my son twice and you succeeded in ending my life"

"I did not mean to end your life Jen" Phantom grumbled "You knew how much I loved you yet you still went to my brother and birthed him an heir. If anything it is Sesshoumaru's fault for your death"

"And how did you arrive at that decision? What because I jumped in the way of the attack? You think I would have just sat there and let you murder my 10 year old pup? What after that, did you think I was going to run away with you?"

"That's enough!" Phantom growled. Kagome stood and took Sesshoumaru's hand causing him to meet her gaze

"Sessh can't you see you're on the wrong side?"

"Kagome..." Suddenly Sesshoumaru fell to his knees holding his head in agony

"His beast is trying to fight the evil that has tainted his soul" Jen shouted "Kagome remove the shard" Kagome reached up to grab the shard but Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist

"Sesshoumaru let me help you" He clawed across her face and she screamed out in agony

"Kagome" His beast growled as it fought the shard. Kagome didn't give up she moved towards him once again but used a different strategy

"Sesshoumaru..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his claws dig into her sides and drag around her back, she stifled a cry as she met his lips with hers. She closed her eyes and let her one hand reach up and pull the shard from his birth mark

Immediately Sesshoumaru felt his control return, his eyes were once again gold and all hold on revenge and anger left him instantly "Kagome" He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood with her. He then pulled away from her hold when he heard Naraku's laughter

"Foolish girl. You've risked your own life just to save his soul"

"Sesshoumaru I guess we're not so different after all. Both of our claws are tainted with our loved one's blood" Phantom smirked. Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands to find them covered in Kagome's blood, he looked up at Kagome eye wide

"Kagome..."

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru" She smiled "You didn't know what was going on, I don't blame you" Her blouse was drenched in her own blood and her face held three claws marks, he had slight memories of harming her and it was killing him. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijen and faced Phantom and Naraku

"You'll regret this day"

"Feh you honestly believe that we will fight you when your heart is full or rage?" Naraku smirked

"Your beast is trying to take you over and I refuse to fight your vicious side again" They both then clicked their fingers and they disappeared along with their minions

"Inuyasha!" Sango ran to Inuyasha and pulled him into her lap "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" He gave a weak smile "Are you?" She nodded as she began to fill up "Sango?"

"I thought I was going to lose you" He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes

"You can't get rid of me that easily" He then took her hand in his and kissed it. He tried to sit up but she pulled him back down

"Don't you'll strain yourself" Sango then looked to Miroku who then went to her side and began to see to Inuyasha's wounds. Sesshoumaru then sheathed his sword and kneeled beside his father

"Sesshoumaru...are you alright?"

"Father I'm deeply sorry" Sesshoumaru bowed his head

"No Sesshoumaru I'm sorry" Inutaisho managed to sit up "Everything Phantom said I hated but it was true" He then pulled Sesshoumaru into his embrace "I am so sorry pup" Jen kneeled beside them with a medic kit and turned to Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru take Kagome to your room and see to her wounds, they are not as bad as your father's and brother's but they cannot be left untreated" The young Prince nodded and stood

"Kagome" He beckoned his hand to her half believing she wouldn't take it but she did, she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze

"Come on Sessh, you can pamper me" As they made their way upstairs Rin and Shippo left Rin's room "Where have you two been? I've been so worried"

"We've been asleep" Shippo replied

"Yeah we were up all night telling each other ghost stories"

"Oh...well go and play in the gardens ok" The two infants both nodded and ran off to play "How on earth did they sleep through all that?" Shrugging it off she followed Sesshoumaru into their chambers and stretched "Room sweet room" She giggled

"Do they hurt?" She looked at him and shook her head "Liar" He then walked over to her and pulled her top off, he winced at the deep scram marks down her sides. He lightly traced them with his fingers causing her to flinch, what had he done to her? How could he do this to her? "Kagome" He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes "I'm sorry"

"Sesshoumaru..." He went to his knees before her causing her to gasp

"I'll heal your wounds and then I'll leave you be"

"I don't want to be alone...without you" He placed his hands on her hips "Don't leave me" He then closed his eyes and licked her wounds _'Oh yeah inuyoukai saliva heals wounds' _She bit back the temptation to moan as he continued "Well at least there's an upside here, you've seen me topless" She felt him give a small smile and smiled back. She then threw her head back and sighed in contentment. When he finished her one side the wound was completely gone, he switched sides and repeated the same thing. This time she did moan as her fingers slid through his silken strands "Sessh I won't be able to stand now" She felt his grip tightened on her waist as he quickly finished up. He then pulled away and the wounds on her sides were gone and scar free, he then stood where Kagome then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. He wasn't responding. She pulled back to find his gaze fixed on her wounded cheek "Umm Sesshoumaru?" He pulled her over to the bed

"Sit down Kagome" She complied and he sat next to her. He then leaned over and licked her cheek over and over until the wound had completely disappeared

"Thanks" She smiled and kissed his cheek "Come lay with me, you look exhausted" She practically had to pull him down with her as he just stared at her with confusion. She pushed him onto his back, folded her arms and leaned on his chest "What?"

"How can you be around me? Don't you feel any fear for me?"

"Nope" She then kissed his nose "I have nothing to fear you for"

"I am the one who wounded you"

"It is not like you did it willingly" She shrugged "And even if you did it wouldn't make me stop loving you"

"Kagome..." He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes "You're so forgiving" She smiled and settled into his embrace

"I could never hold a grudge against you Sesshoumaru" She kissed his neck and sat up "Shall we go see how your father and Inuyasha are doing?" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood with her. Kagome then wrapped one of Sesshoumaru's outer haoris around her as her shirt was ruined

"My father has forgiven me" He smirked "I doubt Inuyasha will be that easy" They then left the bedroom and made their way to the lounge

"Does it bother you if he does?"

"Surprisingly yes" Kagome gapped at her mate's reply, she never thought Sesshoumaru would care about Inuyasha's opinion. They arrived just outside the lounge where they had left everyone. Inutaisho was restored to his old self (thanks to Jen) except for the odd cut or bruise but Inuyasha was still not fairing well _'Did I hurt him that much?' _Inutaisho saw the couple approaching and smiled

"Kagome I'm glad to see that you are well...and wearing my son's haori" Kagome blushed and gave a short nod

"How are you fairing your highness?"

"I am fine thank you" He smiled but then cringed when Jen backhanded him "Hey what was that for?"

"She is your daughter in-law yet you have her address you by your title" She folded her arms and huffed "Then again I had to address you by your title until I was pregnant with Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head

"Now calm down dear, we must set a good example for the children" Rin and Shippo just looked at them and shrugged. Jen rolled her eyes and approached her son

"I must say Sesshoumaru you've done a great job with healing Kagome's wounds" Sesshoumaru nodded. He then gently pushed past his mother and kneeled in front of Inuyasha who was currently on his own since Sango and Miroku went to get some medical supplies

"Inuyasha" The hanyou looked up at his brother and gave a small grin

"Hey Sessh, I see Kagome is ok"

"Yes" He then wiped some blood from Inuyasha's chin "I'm sorry little brother" Inuyasha gapped at his brother's apology "I almost killed you today"

"Hey it wasn't your fault" Inuyasha weakly placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder "We'll get them" Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and nodded, it soon faded when Inuyasha gave a small yelp in pain

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha against him and examined his wounds "You've lost too much blood" Kagome then ran over to them and untied Inuyasha's haori

"Kagome?" He gapped

"Heh you wish" She poked her tongue out. She then placed her hands over his chest and healed all of his deep wounds, she couldn't heal them completely as she was only a miko in training and didn't know how to use her powers fully yet

"Thanks" She gave a nod and tied his haori back up

"You need to get some rest Inuyasha otherwise your wounds won't heal completely" She was about to leave them when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist

"Kagome. Sango is badly beaten up too, she won't let anyone see to her wounds as she's too busy worrying about me..."

"I understand Inuyasha" Sango then re-entered holding bandages with Miroku "Sango can I look at your wounds?"

"I'm alright Kagome" She smiled as she kneeled in front of Inuyasha and found him mostly healed "Kagome did you do this?" She nodded "Your powers are improving"

"Sango let Kagome heal you" Inuyasha breathed

"I will in a moment Inuyasha but first I must bandage your wounds up"

"No" He growled firmly "Your wounds are more serious than mine"

"I don't care" Sango snapped back "You need to stop any infections getting into your system"

"Feh I'm a hanyou you need those bandages more than me" Inutaisho heard the arguing and watched on in amusement

"Just because I'm human doesn't make you stronger than me, now stay still whilst I bandage you"

"No you're going to get some medical attention first" Inuyasha leaned closer to her face as he shouted at her

"No I'm not" Sango did the exactly same thing

"Yes you are!" Closer

"No you are!" Even more closer

"Stop being so stubborn and get better" Inches away

"Ha me being stubborn you're the one..." She was cut off when Inuyasha's lips were pressed softly against hers. Kagome gapped at her best friend's forwardness whilst Sesshoumaru just hated the fact that he was holding Inuyasha whom was lip locking with the demon slayer

"Awe that's so cute" They quickly broke away and blushed at Inutaisho's comment

"Inutaisho!" Jen elbowed him in the gut "Way to ruin a moment like"

"Had to be said my dear" He smirked "Right I shall take Inuyasha to his chambers and see to his injuries and Kagome you take Sango to her room and do the same" Kagome nodded and helped Sango to her feet "I suggest everyone else should go to bed and get some rest"

"I agree" Jen then stepped forward and took the children's hands "I shall take these pups to bed and shall find myself a suitable guest room"

"Well there's always space in my bed if you get cold" Inutaisho winked as he pulled Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru's arms and into his own. Sesshoumaru then looked towards his mate who seemed to be struggling with her friend, he gave a quiet sigh and mentally cursed himself. He then walked over to them and lifted Sango bridal style

"Umm..." Sango began

"Your leg is still wounded is it not? It may no longer be broken but you're still in pain" Sango nodded "Kagome I shall put her in her chambers and you can heal her"

"Alright love" Sesshoumaru then did as he said, once that was done he went on ahead to his bed chambers and awaited his mate's return...

About a half hour later Kagome entered her bed chambers exhausted "I overdid it" She moaned as she sat on the edge of the bed where her mate was currently laying in "I feel so drained"

"What do you expect?" Sesshoumaru sat up and pulled Kagome into his hold "You healed my brother and his mate"

"They're not mates...yet" She smirked "Awe what he did to her was so romantic though, it is like something you'd watch in a movie"

"A movie?"

"Oh never mind" She then slid out of his arms, stripped and threw on a nightdress. Once she was ready for bed she made her way back over to her mate and lay on top of him

"A whole double bed yet you decide to sleep upon me? Kagome Higurashi you are a mystery"

"My name is Kagome Taisho" She corrected as she buried herself into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes "Don't make that mistake again my dear"

"My apologies mate" He felt her smirk against his neck and smiled. He pulled the covers over them and let sleep claim them for this was the last night they would remain in a safely guarded area, once they started travelling there would be no longer any deep sleeps or warm beds...

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews please!**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	5. Kouga's Claim and Sesshoumaru's Wrath

Chapter Five – Kouga's Claim and Sesshoumaru's Wrath

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt something pounce upon her stomach, she immediately sat up and sighed when she saw two pairs of cute glossy eyes looking up at her "Good morning Kagome" Shippo and Rin beamed

"Oh good morning" Kagome stretched and looked to where she last laid eyes upon her mate "Umm where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru said he was going to talk to his mommy" Rin replied

"I see" She then slid out of bed and wrapped up in a dressing gown "Why don't you two go get dressed and I'll meet you down at breakfast?"

"Ok Kagome" Rin smiled

"Come on Rin" Shippo then took Rin's hand and they skipped out of the room

"Awe they're so cute when they do that" She smiled to herself as she unconsciously made the bed. She jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her slender form "Sessh you scared me, I didn't even hear you come in"

"It wasn't intentional mate" He kissed her neck and held her now clean uniform up in front of her "I guessed you would rather wear this than one of the palace kimonos"

"Thank you" She took her uniform from him and kissed his cheek "You're so thoughtful" She smiled as she placed it down onto the bed "Was you just with your mother?"

"Yes. She wanted to discuss matters with me that's all, she wanted to know what she missed since she passed away"

"I bet it's nice having your mom back, I know I could never live without mine"

"I suppose you could put it that way" He then lifted her bridal style "We shall start travelling today and I know you would like to bathe before we leave" He carried her over to a door that was in their room and opened it, it revealed an indoor hot spring

"Oh my god" Kagome gasped "We have our own personal hot spring" She cheered

"I thought you'd like it" He stripped Kagome of her clothes as well as himself and carried her into the hot spring

"Oh this is the life" Kagome dunked her head under the water for a brief moment and sighed "I could live in this spring"

"This spring holds a lot of special remedies"

"Such as?"

"All kinds for healing wounds and relieving aches"

"Does every spring in the palace have these remedies?" He nodded "Strange nothing like this in in my time" She swam into Sesshoumaru's lap and relaxed her over tensed muscles "Sessh what if I get pregnant?"

"What about it? Do you not want my pups?"

"Of course I do it's just that it is not a convenient time at the moment. We have to travel to finish collecting the jewel shards and defeat Phantom and Naraku"

"We will find a way around it do not worry yourself"

"What breed will our child be?"

"It will most probably be hanyou but there is a possibility that it can be youkai a very thin chance though" Sesshoumaru answered as he splashed some water on his face

"Does that bother you?" She met his gaze

"No it does not bother me, I am not the same I was before I met you" I replied dead serious "I may still not be fond of humans but hanyous no longer bother me" He saw her eyes flash with relief and he kissed her forehead "I would never shun my pup Kagome if that's what you're thinking"

"Oh I know it's just that I don't want you to be disappointed"

"Don't be foolish mate" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him "I would never be disappointed or ashamed with what you'd bear me" He then met her lips in a loving kiss

"Come on then Sessh, I think we should get dressed and go down to breakfast"

"Yes I agree" Once again Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms, wrapped a towel around each of them and carried them back into the bedroom where they got dressed

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in his room considering whether or not to go downstairs to breakfast _'Awe man, what's wrong with me? I kissed her yes I know and I do hold feelings for her but I think I'm...nervous?' _He slid out of bed and opened his haori, he walked up to his mirror and inspected himself for any wounds. He wasn't surprised to find them all completely healed. Deciding to go for breakfast he began to get changed into his fire-rat kimono, as he did this he heard two female voices outside his door

"Good morning Kagome"

"Oh morning Sango, come on before we go to breakfast we're going to have a quick girly chat" The voices then subsided when there was a knock on his bedroom door

"Who is it?"

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha let his brother in and closed the door behind him, he then leaned back on his bed and stretched "How are you fairing this morning?"

"I'm alright like, all my wounds are gone thankfully"

"Are you fit to travel today?" Inuyasha nodded "What of your mate?"

"Sango's not my mate and she's ok"

"You wish to take her as your mate though don't you?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "When I kissed her it felt so right but would she be happy with a half breed like me? She could get killed just because she was with me"

"That could be said for me and Kagome" Sesshoumaru stated as he sat beside his brother "I am the heir to the throne of Japan, Inuyasha, as long as Kagome is with me she will always be in danger. I gave her a choice and she chose to stay with me. Why don't you give the demon slayer the same choice?"

"Yeah maybe I will" He smiled warmly "Thanks Sesshoumaru. It's funny, I would never have guessed that we'd actually sit down and talk without fighting"

"I guess Kagome have changed us for the better" The young Prince replied as he stood "We will be leaving after breakfast so if I were you I'd get packed now"

"Yeah ok, see you guys in 5 minutes" Sesshoumaru nodded and left Inuyasha's chambers without another word

Meanwhile Kagome dragged Sango into the demon slayer's chambers and sat on the bed with her "Did you and Inuyasha speak since your kiss last night?"

"No..." Sango blushed as she timidly shook her head "I haven't seen him"

"Do you love him?" Sango's blush deepened and Kagome squealed "Awe Sango that's so romantic"

"I'm afraid" The demon slayer blurted out "I'm afraid that he will do the same to me as he did to you, what if Kikyo returned? Would he go to her and leave me?"

"Inuyasha is over her Sango" Kagome pulled her into her embrace "And I'd kill that clay pot before Inuyasha could pick up her foul scent"

"D-do you think he loves me?" Kagome nodded with a big grin

"He'd be a fool if he didn't"

"Was you afraid of being hurt when you fell in love with Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course" Kagome replied seriously "I rejected Sesshoumaru first but he wouldn't let me leave him, he said that he'd only leave me if I told him I didn't love him. I couldn't lie and say that and he knew it, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me" She gave a small smile "I know Miroku has hurt you and you're now afraid that Inuyasha will do the same but he has grown up and it has been two years since Kikyo's death. Perhaps you should tell him how you feel"

"Maybe" Sango sighed

"Come on cheer up, believe me it will work out" Kagome then took her surrogate sister's hand "Let's get us something to eat before we leave"

"Ok...come on Kirara" Kirara mewed and jumped onto Sango's shoulder from her little bed, the girls all then went on down to breakfast

When they entered they found everyone at breakfast awaiting their arrival "I didn't realize we were holding everyone up" Kagome whispered to Sango. The girls walked over to everyone and bowed apologetically "Sorry for our lateness"

"Oh do not worry yourselves" Inutaisho smiled "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha only now just came in so we haven't been waiting long" The girls nodded and took their seats. Kagome by Sesshoumaru and Sango by Inuyasha opposite Kagome. Inutaisho then clapped his hands and breakfast was served

"Wow this is even more delicious than yesterday's" Kagome awed

"Glad you like it" Jen smiled "I helped make breakfast" She then took a bite herself "So how long do you kids plan on travelling?"

"We're going to the Eastern Lands so we will be roughly two weeks" Sesshoumaru replied

"The Eastern Lands?" Kagome then frowned "Inuyasha I bet you have something to do with this" Inuyasha gave an innocent smile and Kagome stopped herself from sitting him to death

"I have had the servants back some supplies for you all such as clothing, food, water and weapons" Jen began "It is all being strapped to your two headed dragon AhUn as we speak"

"Sesshoumaru are you taking the pups with you?" Inutaisho asked as he motioned towards Rin and Shippo who were in a world of their own

"Yes father" The young Prince replied "I shall also be taking Jaken with me" When Rin heard the imp's name she looked up at her Prince "Do not worry Rin he will not bother you, he is simply there to serve Inuyasha" The infant nodded and went back to playing with Shippo...

Finally breakfast was over and everyone was ready to leave, they all said their farewells to Inutaisho and Jen and set out East. The pair waved them off until the palace doors closed "So Jen it is just you and me now" Inutaisho smirked "Fancy another pup?"

"Feh we're no longer mates Inutaisho, you went with a human woman after my death"

"We can change that" Inutaisho lifted Jen bridal style "I know you still love me"

"I admit I do, but how am I to know that you feel the same" She the saw wicked smile on her ex-mate's face and returned the expression

"I will show you right now" And with that he used his demonic speed to carry Jen to his chambers as fast as possible...

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Co. had just entered the Eastern Lands and Kagome was on edge. She had been walking beside Miroku as she got bored of listening to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bicker over who was the leader "Miroku are you ok? I feel as if we haven't spoken properly in ages"

"Yes I am fine thank you Kagome" He smiled "Has there been any progress between Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him shocked "I'm no fool I can see they've fallen for each other and I am happy as long as Sango is"

"That is very noble of you Miroku" She gave him a hug when his hand slipped down to her butt "PERVERT" She cried as she slapped him across the face

"Miroku wrong girl wrong place" Inuyasha's ears drooped when his brother's growls met them

"Monk do not touch what is mine unless you wish for me to rip your hands off" Sesshoumaru clenched his fist as he pulled Kagome into his protective embrace

"Many apologies Prince Sesshoumaru, it is a habit I will have to learn to forget about" Miroku bowed low, fearing his already endangered life

"Make sure it doesn't happen again" And with that Sesshoumaru turned with his arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist causing her to follow beside him. Sango had been riding Kirara as she kept watch over the children who were playing on AhUn, she got off her two tailed friend and neared Inuyasha

"I think we're going to be arranging a funeral today" She whispered to the hanyou "If we meet up with Kouga and he makes a move on Kagome Sesshoumaru will kill him"

"And not only for touching Kagome, Kouga's wolves once mauled Rin to death" Inuyasha replied "I'm almost regretting coming here" He then grinned wickedly "Almost"

"Inuyasha" Sango rolled her eyes

"Damn it" Inuyasha looked to Kagome for her sudden outburst but didn't need to ask when a certain scent entered his highly sensitive nose

"KAGOME" The young leader of the wolf demon tribe shouted as he ran up to them

"Who is that?" Sesshoumaru growled slightly

"Sesshoumaru promise me you won't hurt him" He looked down at her slightly confused "Kouga is my friend but is madly in love with me, he claims that I am his woman and will try to hold my hand. He will most probably ask me if I'm ready to go with him but you know I won't. Please don't kill him, if you feel you must do him you can always attack him verbally"

"If he tries to make any advance on you mate I will see to it that he pays dearly" He flexed his claws "I will not harm him unless you leave my embrace" Kagome nodded and gripped closer to her mate. Kouga then span out of his whirlwind and landed right in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"Hey Kagome" He smiled "How's it going?"

"What do you want ya mangy mutt?" Inuyasha growled as he always did, even though he kind of set this up he still got angry if the wolf spoke to his sister

"Shut up dog face unless you wish to die"

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha was about to advance forward when Sango took his hand. They both blushed fiercely

"Sorry" She whispered. She tried to pulled out of his hand but he tightened his hold on her as he growled at Kouga

"Awe how cute the demon slayer has you on a lead" He mused

"Ok stop bickering you two" Miroku stepped in "Kouga can we ask why you are here?"

"I think we both know the answer to that monk, I've come here to see my Kagome" Kouga's claim cause Sesshoumaru to bite back a growl

"She belongs to me wolf so do not address her as yours" The young Prince warned

"Huh? Since when? Kagome has always belonged to me, we are to be wed"

"Kouga don't" Kagome groaned "I just want to be friends, that is all I've ever wanted from you. I'm mated now, perhaps you should seek out Ayame and do the same"

"My heart belongs to you Kagome" Kouga sighed "And I'm not gonna let some spoilt puppy take you away from me" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's growl and quickly stood in between the youkai to stop any fighting – big mistake. Kouga pulled Kagome into his embrace and kissed her hard on the mouth

"Kouga?!" Kagome was about to slap the wolf until she found herself somehow in Inuyasha's arms and Sesshoumaru's claws around Kouga's neck "Sessh..."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru growled as he tightened his hold on Kouga's neck "You will pay for touching what is mine" Sesshoumaru then threw him through multiple trees. Kouga landed on the grass and groaned in pain as Sesshoumaru neared him

"Sesshoumaru stop this!" Kagome screamed "Please don't kill him"

"Stay out of this Kagome" Kouga coughed as he stood slowly "I'd die for you any day"

"Stop this both of you" She cried "Inuyasha please do something"

"Like what? Sesshoumaru is trying his best to control his beast, if I get in the way he'll kill both me and Kouga" Inuyasha replied

"Fine if you won't stop it I will" Kagome then ran in the direction of the youkai. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and held it to Kouga's neck "Sesshoumaru no" Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm "Please don't...don't kill my friend"

"This wolf looks at you more than a friend" Sesshoumaru's eyes were now bleeding red, this was his beast, he no longer had control and Kagome knew that "You are my mate! No one shall have you except I"

"I understand that" Kagome then stood in between her mate and friend "And I shall only ever be yours, don't you trust me enough? I trust you"

"This is not a matter of trust. Now stand aside"

"No" Kagome then put her hands on her hips "I won't let you kill one of my friends, he's learnt his lesson. Let him go with a warning"

"I never knew my mate took pleasure in defending an enemy" Sesshoumaru's eyes had just turned back to amber as he sheathed his sword "I thought you'd at least take your mate's side" His eyes then met the poorly wolf's "Go near her again and I shall destroy you whether she likes it or not" And with that Sesshoumaru turned and walked into the forest. Kagome went to go after him when Inuyasha stopped her

"Let him blow off some steam" Kagome watched as her mate retreated into the forest and sighed

"We've never argued before" Sango walked over to Kagome and hugged her as Miroku helped Kouga to his feet

"I guess he gave up, come on Kagome we're leaving"

"Go away..." She whispered

"What?" Kagome then shot out of Sango's embrace and glared at Kouga

"I said GO AWAY" She screamed "You may have just ruined my relationship with the youkai I love, how dare you. I only saw you as a friend but now I don't think you're worthy of that, now go away and leave me alone for a while"

"I'm sorry" Kouga whispered and sped off without another word. Kagome then collapsed into Sango's arms sobbing

"Kagome..." Miroku neared them but Sango halted him

"Miroku could you please take the children to that lake we just passed? It'd be best if you and Jaken would set up camp too" The monk nodded and left with the children, AhUn, Kirara and Jaken

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha kneeled beside Sango and pulled Kagome into his arms "Everything is going to be fine"

"It's not" She sobbed "Sesshoumaru doesn't trust me and thinks that I won't stand by him"

"He didn't mean what he said"

"Yeah he was just angry" Sango added "Kagome you can tell Sesshoumaru loves you, just by the way he looks at you and holds you" Kagome wiped her tears and looked up at them

"Just like you two?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at a blushing Sango and smiled warmly

"Yeah just like us" He then took Sango's hand in his own. Kagome smiled sadly at the couple as she wiped away her tears

"You suit"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha then hugged his little sister in-law "Just like you and my bro do"

"Thank you" Kagome then broke away from Inuyasha and gave Sango a hug too "I want you two to go on back to camp ok"

"What about you? I'm not leaving you out here on your own" Sango replied

"I'm...I'm going to find Sesshoumaru" They all then stood "We need to talk"

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded "Well in that case he is that way" Inuyasha breathed pointing north "If you need us just call"

"Thanks" And with that the gang went their separate ways

Sesshoumaru had destroyed every youkai or tree that crossed his path, he was furious, he was disgusted. How could **his **Kagome defend a god damn wolf over him? She's his mate, he's done everything for her. Usually in youkai law the female is usually just some common sex toy but no he mated her out of love and compassion and this is how she repays him

"Sesshoumaru" He heard a feminine voice call "Please love we need to talk" No, he would refuse to speak with her just to make her happy. He was about to continue on into the woods when he heard her scream...

Kagome was calling to her mate when a group of bandits jumped out of nowhere and attacked her, they threw her to the ground and held her there as their leader neared her "My my what a beautiful young woman"

"Stay away from me" She snapped "I'm mated to a youkai and he will destroy you"

"I don't see your so called mate anywhere and besides I couldn't care less if the very youkai you were mated to was the Prince of Japan, I would still have you" And with that he mounted the poor girl and lifted her skirt "Beautiful"

"HELP" Kagome screamed "SAVE ME" One of the bandits covered her mouth with his hand as the leader ripped off her top and skirt "NO" She muffled

"What?!" She heard the bandit scream "No no...it can't be...AH" She felt him being thrown off her along with the other bandits but she covered her eyes in fear, she could hear their innards being ripped out and the thick blood splat across the floor. Who could be causing such a violent death? When the slaughtering ended Kagome took the slightest peek through her fingers to reveal a figure in white, she removed her hands completely and was relieved to find her mate standing there

"Sesshoumaru" She sobbed as she opened his arms to him like a child would after a nightmare. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled his crying mate into his arms and soothed her "I thought I was done for"

"It is alright you are safe" How dare that human gaze upon his mate's body, she was for his eyes only

"Thank goodness you came when you did" She gripped onto his kimono and snuggled close to him. He stood with her and set her down on her feet

"Perhaps you should go on back to camp and get some rest"

"What in just this?" Kagome snapped pointing to her garments "Why don't I just wear a sign saying sex victim here come and get it"

"Wear my haori"

"You're making me walk back to camp on my own just after this? Sesshoumaru if I wasn't out here searching for you I wouldn't have been attacked"

"So you're suggesting that this is my fault" He growled "It is your fault for following me woman"

"Well sorry for being concerned for my mate" She shouted "For god's sake get over Kouga, there's nothing between me and him. I just didn't want you killing my friend"

"I was only trying to protect you" He growled again "But I guess you didn't want it, how about I go get the wolf and he can take you with him so you can be happy?"

"Oh grow up Sesshoumaru you know I only love you" She didn't want to argue with him, why did he have to make everything so difficult? "I understand you're annoyed with me over Kouga but I couldn't let you kill my friend"

"You have said that a few times now mate, I understand that you didn't want me to kill the wolf. Though he kissed you and those lips are mine only, he should not touch what is mine"

"Understood" Kagome sighed "Can we just forget about this?" Sesshoumaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"On one condition"

"Which is?" His devilish smirk said it all

"That when we find a more suitable place I can mate you without any clothing"

"Alright" Kagome mused "But I'm on top"

"Hmm that's sounds agreeable" And with that he met her lips in a tender kiss "Now let us get back to camp before you freeze to death" He pulled off his outer haori and wrapped it around her

"How do you know we set up camp?"

"I overheard Sango telling the monk to do so" He said as he began walking back to them with his arm around her waist

"You've never called Sango by her name before"

"She is my sister in-law now so I owe it to her I suppose"

"You heard that too then" She giggled

"No" He smirked "I can hear Inuyasha claiming her as we speak"

"Pervert" Kagome murmured under her breath

"It is not my fault that I have sensitive hearing"

"Well you can ignore it, I..." The sudden urge to throw up overthrew her as she broke from Sesshoumaru and relieved herself in the nearby bush

"Are you well mate?" He placed his hands on her shoulder and he pulled her up

"Yeah I'm ok" She wiped her mouth "I don't know what came over me" They then made their way back to camp.

When they arrived they found the children fast asleep along with the animals whilst Miroku and Jaken were playing poker with a pack of Kagome's cards "You taught Jaken to play poker?" Kagome asked as they entered the camp site

"Well it's just to pass the time" He smiled as he packed the cards away "We were the only company we had as Inuyasha and Sango went off to bond"

"I'm surprised you didn't follow"

"Someone's gotta look after the kids"

"More like Inuyasha caught you following them" Kagome laughed as Miroku's sweat dropped. Just then Inuyasha and Sango entered the camp looking a little flushed "Have fun?" Sango blushed as Inuyasha scratched the back of his head "So am I going to be an aunt?"

"No fair Kagome I didn't tease you when you and Prince Sesshoumaru did it" Sango pouted

"Sango you and Sesshoumaru are pretty much siblings now" Inuyasha stated as he kissed her cheek "You're a Princess now too so you don't have to use a title when you mention my brother"

"Oh..." There was a slight awkwardness in the group

"Uh how about we get some rest?" Kagome offered "Whose gonna keep guard?"

"Sesshoumaru and I will" Inuyasha smiled "Go on guys get some shut eye" The group nodded as Miroku went to sleep by the children, Jaken by AhUn and the girls slept together in the sleeping back. Surprisingly nobody asked about Kagome's attire but they most probably just assumed she and Sesshoumaru had a bit of fun

"'night" The girls both whispered as they fell asleep" Now that everyone was asleep there was a painful silence, Inuyasha decided to break the tension

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with..."

"Shut up" Sesshoumaru sighed

"Awe man"

**Hope you enjoyed it guys :) Decided to put a little humour into this one lol**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	6. Good News in Bad Events

Chapter Six – Good News in Bad Events

Kagome and Sango clung close to each other seeking the other's warmth when they were rudely awoken by a grumpy hanyou "Come on you two, we can't wait on you guys all day"

"Sango" Kagome groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes "Tame your puppy" Sango sat up with her and laughed

"Shut up Kagome or I'll throw you in the lake"

"There's a lake?" Kagome's eyes sapped open "Where?"

"Feh I meant if we come across it. Now make some breakfast, I'm starving" The girls looked around the camp to find no Sesshoumaru and only Inuyasha awake

"You woke us so we could make you some food?" Kagome growled as she stood "And where the hell is Sesshoumaru?" Fearing for his life Inuyasha pulled Sango to him as a human shield

"H-he went north of here, he said he could smell Naraku's scent" Kagome went eye wide

"And you let him go on his own?!" The group had awoken from Kagome's shouting and just watched on as the feisty little miko killed their hanyou friend

"Someone had to protect you" Inuyasha was regretting waking them more and more as Kagome continued to abuse his sensitive ears

"If he's dead you'll be joining him" She screamed "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" Sango had once again moved away from Inuyasha as Kagome screamed her commands "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT..."

"Kagome that's enough you're going to make my ears bleed" Kagome shot round to meet Sesshoumaru, he had a massive gash in his stomach and his haori was blood soaked

"Oh my God. Sesshoumaru what happened?" Kagome ran to him and clenched his hand "Are you ok? No of course you're not ok. Sango get my first aid kit. And..." She was cut off by Sesshoumaru placing a soft kiss upon her lips

"I am fine mate, do not worry yourself. These wounds will heal by noon"

"Who did this to you?"

"One of Naraku's incarnations"

"Is it dead?"

"Of course it's dead, it did after all fight the great Prince Sesshoumaru" Jaken squawked "You are an incompetent wench, you..."

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru growled "Do not speak to my mate like that, do so again and I will break my promise to Rin and kill you" Jaken nodded and hid behind Miroku's leg. Inuyasha crawled out of his crater and stood

"Thanks Kagome now I've gotta go bath, my kimono is covered in freaking mud and crap" Inuyasha growled

"Well you're going to have to wait because I want to have one first" Kagome stated firmly "Plus I want to clean Sesshoumaru's wound"

"Yeah well don't ya think that Sango and I need to bathe after last night too?" Sango blushed and backhanded Inuyasha

"Can we not discuss that out in the open Inuyasha? You know I get embarrassed easily" Sango sighed

"Fine then we'll all bathe together" Kagome clapped her hands together "Jaken can guard the camp and we can all relax in the spring for a little while"

"No!" Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled

"Awe come on you're both male so it doesn't matter and you're not gonna see each other's parts as they'll be under water" Kagome then leaned up to Sesshoumaru's ear "And you should brag all you want anyway" Sesshoumaru smirked and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and pressed her against him "Awe you've got blood all over me"

"It's my clothing anyway" The Prince stated "And I'm not being modest about that Kagome. No other male shall see you unclothed expect I"

"That goes for you too Sango" Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned against a tree "You're now my woman and no other man shall see you naked"

"Calm down you two" Kagome sighed "I knew you were gonna say that. I've got bathing suits in my pack so Sango and I can wear them and they don't reveal nothing"

"They better no be those bikini things" Inuyasha growled

"Of course not" Kagome lied "And all of you have seen me in my underwear god knows how many times so it doesn't matter"

"Feh I don't think Sesshoumaru would agree with that and you lied I know you have them"

"Fine I do but it's either that or we're going nude like you are"

"Very well Kagome you can wear those bathing clothes but you stay close to me" Sesshoumaru warned

"That goes for you too Sango" Inuyasha added

"Are we going in too?" Rin and Shippo asked together

"Yep" Kagome smiled as she kneeled in front of them "Shippo you already have your trunks and I've got on for you Rin" Kagome then turned her head to Sesshoumaru "And no it isn't a bikini before you start"

"Inuyasha why don't you lot go on down to the spring and get in whilst we get changed?" Sango asked

"Alright" The hanyou sighed as he neared her "Don't be long" He was too embarrassed to show her any affection around the gang and they all knew it

"Ok..." The girls and Shippo then watched Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku retreat to the springs "Kirara we're going to get changed in the bushes, could you and AhUn make sure there are no peeping toms?" She darted her eyes at Jaken. Kirara mewed her reply and they went to get changed...

The males had by now gotten into the spring and were waiting for their mates' (except Miroku) arrival "Inuyasha correct me if I'm wrong but you seemed to upset Sango just now"

"Feh how did I?"

"You didn't even kiss her on the cheek" The monk stated "All women like their lovers to do such contact with them"

"Don't act like expert Miroku, you just sleep with women and leave them before their father finds you"

"True but it shows I have my way with women"

"Have you ever considered they are simply desperate, monk?" Sesshoumaru mused

"Well...I..."

"Good one" Inuyasha laughed "And anyway Miroku I didn't see Sesshoumaru kissing Kagome before we left and you didn't lecture him"

"There are two reasons for that Inuyasha. One Kagome didn't seem to be bothered about it. Two I value my life"

The girls and Shippo had just arrived at the spring and overheard the conversation "Did it bother you Sango?" Kagome asked

"I suppose it did" Sango sighed "But I guess he's just ashamed or something"

"Don't be silly" Kagome hugged her friend "He's just shy...or crap at showing his emotions" They shared a little giggle and they all made their way through the trees and to their mates "Hope we didn't take long" Kagome just casually entered not bothered that all of her legs and stomach was revealing whereas Sango was a little more modest and used her arms to cover her stomach "Go on kids jump in" They both had rubber rings around them as they dived into the spring giggling

"Welcome ladies" Miroku greeted. The girls smiled and slowly made their way in. Kagome jumped into Sesshoumaru's lap whilst Sango just sat opposite Inuyasha, she didn't believe the reason Kagome gave for his lack of affection she believed her own all too much.

"Awe" Kagome moaned "You already cleaned your wound, I have no excuse for touching you now" Sesshoumaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around her

"Why do you need an excuse?" He kissed her softly on the lips and dunked her under playfully. Sango watched the couple and smiled warmly. Inuyasha saw this and felt a wave of guilt hit him, sucking up he swam over to Sango and kneeled in front of her

"Are you alright?" She gave a small smile and nodded "Are ya sure, you look down"

"I'm okay"

"Are you thinking about Kohaku?" Knowing he'd continue to press the matter if she didn't answer him so she lied and nodded "Don't worry Sango I'll save him"

"Thanks" Her tone was twitchy

"I know it's not really Kohaku, it's me" He sighed "I'm sorry for not really acknowledging you this morning" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead

"It's fine really" She moved from his embrace and took Kagome's hand who was now playing with the children "I understand you're ashamed" She then dragged Kagome to the other side of the spring and behind a rock where they could get some privacy

"I've told you he's not ashamed" Kagome sighed "He is trying Sango"

"I guess he is" She wiped away a tear "I was in the wrong this time, I pushed him away"

"Come on" Kagome pulled the tie from Sango's hair that now fell freely, she then dunked her head under the water and sighed "Better?"

"Yeah" She smirked "Thanks Kagome"

"No problem" Kagome gave her friend a small hug as they swam back over to everyone. Kagome swam into Sesshoumaru's lap whilst Sango just floated about in the middle

"I still don't see why you're wearing that outfit Sango" Miroku smirked "You and I both know that I've seen you naked many times"

"Back off Miroku" Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around Sango and pulled her to him "She's mine and only mine, you will never see her naked again" Sango couldn't believe how protective he was of her

"Miroku I suggest you apologize to Inuyasha" Kagome suggested "Inuyoukai are very protective of their mates and wouldn't hesitate to kill who dares to challenge them" She then smirked "I should know" Sesshoumaru then dunked Kagome under again "Evil" She spluttered as she got back up

"Very well then I apologize Inuyasha" Miroku bowed

"Feh" With his arm still wrapped around her waist Inuyasha pulled Sango over to the edge of the spring and sat her in his lap "I don't want you wandering too far today"

"Why?" She asked as she leaned her head back against his chest

"It is the beginning of mating season and I don't want any stray youkai attacking you, for all we know you maybe with pup"

"Protective aren't we" She smirked

"I'm not going to lose you" He then leaned down and met her in a passionate kiss. Kagome was still in Sesshoumaru's lap and watched the couple

"Awe that's so romantic"

"You act as if you never get such attention" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. Kagome turned to him and straddled him "I don't think it is very appropriate to do this here little Miko"

"Heh don't kid yourself" She teased "Like I'd come to you for such a thing" She then gently and somehow unnoticeable ground herself against him

"Behave" He ground his teeth slightly

"Awe come on Sessh, I'm bored" But before Sesshoumaru could say anything else Inuyasha interrupted everyone

"Hey guys I think we've been in here long enough, we haven't even had breakfast yet"

"Surprise surprise Inuyasha is thinking of ramen" Kagome laughed "Sango good luck love"

"Tell me about it" Sango rolled her eyes

"Fine Sango and I shall take the children to get changed whilst you guys collect some firewood and heat up some water, when we return I shall start some breakfast. Oh and if you want some fish you'll have to catch it yourselves" Kagome then lifted Rin into her arms as Sango did the same with Shippo "Come on guys let's go get changed" And with that the girls climbed out of the spring with the children and went to get dressed as the men did the same...

Kagome and Sango were now dressed and had just finished dressing the children "Did you enjoy your bath?" Sango asked with a smile

"Yep" Rin beamed "It was fun"

"Yeah it was better when we were all in there together" Shippo added "It shows how big our family is"

"I never thought of it like that" Kagome replied with a smile, a sudden urge to throw up overtook her as she ran to the nearest bush and relieved herself

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked as she ran up to her friend

"Yeah" She breathed as she stood up wiping her mouth "I don't know what came over me" The young miko shrugged it off and threw her bag over her back "Come on let's go start breakfast" The girls and the children entered camp to find Miroku looking after the fire, Jaken minding the animals, Inuyasha fidgeting and Sesshoumaru meditating "Sorry we took so long"

"Yeah you better be wench I'm starving" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru warned as his eyes snapped open "Don't talk to her like that"

"What's the big deal I always talk to her like that" The hanyou shrugged

"Would you like it if I spoke to your mate like that? I didn't think so"

"Hey come on you two let's not start fighting" Kagome sighed as she kneeled beside the fire and began to put instant noddles and ramen into the boiling pot, Sango knowing that Kagome's sickness may cause her problems either through sickness or something else. Being the good friend she was she kneeled beside Sesshoumaru and whispered into his ear

"Prince Sesshoumaru I think there's something wrong with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru eyed his brother's mate closely "She was just sick but you know her she's just shaken it off. What if she gets ill? Perhaps we should return to the palace" Suddenly Kagome shot up from her cooking area "Kagome?"

"Keep and eye on the food a moment" And with that she bolted through the trees to be sick

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru stood and pursued his mate. He found her on her knees wiping the sick from her mouth

"Kagome are you well?" The Prince kneeled beside her and met her gaze

"I-I don't know, I mean I don't feel ill. Just have the urge to be sick"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru's hand trailed down to her stomach as he closed his eyes

"Sessh?"

"Shh" He listened intently for a few more minutes and opened his eyes, he saw the confused look on her face and smirked "You hold the heir of Japan in your stomach, that's why you've been sick"

"Really?" The miko gapped

"You are unhappy?" He asked hiding his disappointment

"I'm going to have your baby!" She cheered as she jumped on him pushing him to the ground, she smashed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Thank you thank you thank you" She sobbed "You've made me the happiest girl in the world" Sesshoumaru stood with Kagome in his arms and gave a genuine smile

"You won't be travelling for long and shall no longer leave my side" He set her down on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist "Shall we tell your friends the news?"

"Our friends. Our family" Kagome corrected "Rin is like your daughter and Shippo is like my son. Inuyasha is my new brother and Sango is your new sister, the only people who are not our family are Miroku and Jaken but then again I do think of Miroku as a perverted cousin" She smirked

"Yes well that monk can keep his hands off you" Kagome rolled her eyes at his comment

"Alright"

"Come" Sesshoumaru then lead them back to camp. When they arrived Kagome could only see Miroku, the imp, the animals and the children

"Where's Sango and Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's foot dangling from the tree beside him, he grabbed it and wretched it down causing Inuyasha to fall out of the tree with Sango following closely after. He caught Sango before she hit the ground and pulled her to her feet

"Yo Sesshoumaru I don't do that to you when you and Kagome want to be alone" Inuyasha growled

"Perhaps not but Kagome has something she wished to tell you. And besides I just helped your mate when she fell and you didn't thank me, I know your mother would have taught you manners"

"Feh"

"Thanks Prince Sesshoumaru" Sango bowed

"You don't have to be so formal you are my family now" Sesshoumaru stated

"Umm...ok" She blushed

"You better not fancy him" Inuyasha smirked as he pulled her down onto his lap "Now Kagome what did you want to tell us before your stiff of a mate threw us out of the tree"

"Oh don't let me waste you time, it wasn't important" She teased and she moved from Sesshoumaru and served the noodles and ramen out into some bowls "I was only gonna tell you that you're gonna be an uncle" She shrugged as she stood and faced him

"An uncle?"

"Yep and Sango you're gonna be an auntie" Sango shot out of Inuyasha's lap and dived onto her sister

"Oh congratulations Kagome, I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you" Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru as he stood

"I can't wait to see how you act around it, you'll act like a big softy" He smiled "Congrats bro"

"Appreciated" Sesshoumaru nodded "Perhaps you shall be having one of your own soon"

"What you can smell Sango's pregnant?" Sango looked up slightly nervous

"It is too early to tell as you only mated yesterday but her scent has altered slightly" Inuyasha ran up to Sango and lifted her into the air

"You better be carrying my brat and if you're not we're gonna keep trying" Sango giggled at Inuyasha

"Plus Kagome's baby would need a playmate" Sango added. Inuyasha then set Sango down and hugged Kagome

"It better not look like him" He smirked motioning to Sesshoumaru

"Awe Inuyasha you meany" Kagome laughed

"I'm sure if you have a pup that looks like you Sango will kill it" Sesshoumaru mused, Inuyasha was slightly taken back that he had actually addressed a human by their name that wasn't Kagome or Rin

"Feh it'd be lucky"

"As long as it has your ears I don't care" Sango laughed as she imagined her own baby with cute doggy ears "Awe I'm excited now" The girls exchanged giggles and they served breakfast and continued to talk about children...

Naraku and Phantom watched through Kanna's mirror and smirked "Those pups shall be killed" Naraku smirked

"We shall kill Inuyasha's but we shall take Sesshoumaru's and raise it to kill him" Phantom stated "Now Sesshoumaru will know what it feels like to have something he desires ripped from him"

"What of Kagome?"

"She is all yours Naraku, we shall attack 5 years from now"

"Why so long?"

"By then they would have collected the rest of the Jewel shards, the pups shall be born and matured enough to raise"

"I look forward to this" The hanyou and the youkai cackled as they gazed down at the group who would soon meet a terrible end...

**Chapter 7 is up**

**Sorry it took so long but I've been pulled away from this due to singing lessons, please don't hurt me lol**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	7. 5 Years Later

Chapter Seven – 5 years Later

They were all back at the palace and hadn't really left since Kagome's birthing. Only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku would go shard hunting now and would manage to find more now that Sesshoumaru was with them. Kagome had given birth to a little boy and Sango had a girl, they both cherished their pups with all their hearts and found it impossible to ever have some time with them as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would always be coddling them. It was one of those days when the men went shard hunting so the girls could actually spend some time with their children "Hey Kagome what time are the boys due home?"

"Before dinner is all I know" She shrugged "I wish Miroku didn't take Shippo with him though, I'm always on edge when he does"

"I know what you mean, Inuyasha always insists on taking ours so that he can train him"

"I think Sesshoumaru is too afraid to even ask me" Kagome laughed "He knows I'll purify his ass"

"Awe Kagome that's cruel"

"You call me cruel after the wonderful gift I bestowed on you?" Kagome pretended to act shocked

"It's an evil gift actually" The youkai slayer corrected "And you know I'm grateful for it. Ever since you gave me the power over Inuyasha's beads I've had so much fun"

"I'm thinking of making one for Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru would kill you"

"I doubt it he loves me too much" She smirked "Maru!" Kagome ran over to the pup who was about to put a butterfly in his mouth "No baby that's naughty" She pulled the butterfly from his little hands and set it free "They're icky"

"Sorry Mama" The pup looked identical to Sesshoumaru from his pale snowy skin to his golden eyes except they weren't that narrowed, he always looked identical to his father too as Kagome insisted on dressing them in the same clothing minus the armour and boa. He was rather lively and cheery like Kagome but he got his stubborn moments from Sesshoumaru

"It's ok" Kagome lifted him into her arms and walked back over to Sango "Hey where's...?" Suddenly a girl with silver hair, doggy ears and brown eyes ran out giggling

"You can't catch me Jaken" Sango caught her in her arms and rested her on her hip

"Yukiko what have I told you about teasing Jaken?"

"Don't tease Jaken because I might catch something" She sighed "Sorry Mommy"

"Sure you are" Yukiko was born during the winter season on the first eve when there was snow, she was well behaved and mannered as Sango and was quiet when she wasn't around Maru. She could get grouchy and cheeky like Inuyasha but only acted like that when she was tired or when she was fighting with the imp "Where's Rin?"

"Oh she said she's got to go learn stuff"

"Oh okay" Sango followed Kagome back into the palace where they were greeted by a 5 year old youkai child

"Sister Kagome sister Sango" She beamed "Where's Yashy and Sesshy?" The girls always laughed at the nicknames

"They've gone to find some more shards love" Kagome smiled as she kneeled with Maru still in her arms "Where's Mama and Papa?"

"Mama has gone shopping and Papa is somewhere, he's supposed to be looking after me" Suddenly Inutaisho ran in looking extremely breathless

"Usagi I've been looking for you everywhere" Inutaisho pulled the pup into his arms and sighed "You had me worried" Kagome stood once again and ruffled Usagi's hair "Thank goodness you found her Kagome"

"No problem" The miko replied. Usagi had silvery blue hair like Inutaisho's, amber eyes and her mother's markings "Let me guess she got away when you fell asleep again"

"Shh if Jen hears I did that again she'll bop me one" Kagome laughed at his comment

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" He smirked "Sesshoumaru should be home soon as will Inuyasha"

"I thought Miroku was with them" Sango gapped as she saw the perverted monk chasing some of the servants

"And I thought they went shard hunting"

"No I sent them to retrieve my sword from Totosai's, I only sent Sesshoumaru though I don't know why Inuyasha went"

"He follows Sesshoumaru everywhere" Sango sighed

"Daddy's home" Yukiko giggled "Mommy let me down" Sango did as her daughter asked who then ran into the hallway to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru "DADDY" Inuyasha ran straight to her and lifted her into his arms

"Hey how's my little Princess doing? Have you been good for Mommy?"

"I was until I started teasing Jaken, but you said that's alright" Yukiko beamed

"Obeying you will be her downfall" Sesshoumaru smirked as he approached them

"Uncle Sesshou" Yukiko smiled "Granddad said you went to see Toto, why did you go?"

"Because your grandfather is too lazy to get his own sword"

"DADA" Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to find his pup running into the room arms opened. Sesshoumaru lifted him into his embrace and kissed his forehead "I missed you Dada"

"I've only been gone a few hours pup"

"I know but there's girls everywhere" Maru pouted "I've been a goods boy for Mama but I almost eated a butterfly"

"5 years old and he still gets his words wrong" Kagome mused as she approached them "How was you journey mate?"

"Annoying" He pulled her to him with his free hand and kissed her softly "Did you have to teach my brother games from your time?"

"Oh don't tell me he was playing I-Spy again" She laughed "Inuyasha I'm surprised you haven't tried to play tag with him yet"

"That's the game I forgot" Inuyasha gapped "Sessh how about we..."

"No!"

"Inuyasha one of these days Sesshoumaru is going to kill you" Sango sighed as she approached him with Inutaisho and Usagi

"Sesshy! Yashy!" Usagi beamed as she ran over to them, she tugged at Sesshoumaru's hakama silently asking him to pick her up. He released Kagome and managed to lift Usagi with Maru still in his arms

"Dada I want a baby brother" Maru pouted as he folded his arms "There's too many girls in here"

"I am more than willing to give you one but you'll have to ask your mother" Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. Maru turned to his mother and asked her innocently

"But what if I have a girl?" Kagome asked trying to dissuade the pup

"Then you'll have to keep making pups until you have a boy"

"I don't see anything wrong with that" Kagome then slapped Sesshoumaru in the arm

"Of course **you** wouldn't" She rolled her eyes "Mama and Dada will have another pup but we have to do something first"

"Okay" He beamed "Daddy do you have to work today"

"I'm afraid so" Maru dropped his head and sulked "Don't worry pup we'll have all day tomorrow" Sesshoumaru ruffled Maru's hair and handed him to Kagome

"Awe but Sesshy I want to play too" Usagi moaned "Daddy just sleeps all day"

"You should tell mother and see what she has to say about it" Sesshoumaru set Usagi down and she did just that

"Sesshoumaru that's evil!" Inutaisho shouted as he ran after his pup

"Sessh" Kagome scolded "That **was **evil"

"So was he went he sent all the pups to wake us this morning" He then kissed Kagome's cheek and Maru's forehead "I shall see you at dinner"

"Oh alright" She smiled "You owe me though"

"I shall do so tonight" He smirked at her blush and went off to his study. Maru pouted and folded his arms

"Dada always has to work"

"I no baby but he is a Prince" Kagome set him down and took his hand

"Mama can you play with me in my room?"

"Of course love" She smiled "Go on up I'll be there now, I have to have a quick word with your uncle first"

"Okay Mama" Maru then pulled out of his mother's hand and ran up to his bedroom. He entered the giant room to find a youkai sitting in the chair where his parents usually read to him "Hello, who are you?" The youkai got out of the chair and kneeled in front of him

"My name is Naraku" He smirked as he ruffled the pup's hair "Where's your mother and father?"

"You know my Mama and Dada?" He nodded "Mama will be here now but Dada is working"

"Awe your Dada can't play with you? That's too bad"

"Don't worry Dada will be playing with me tomorrow" _'No he won't' _Naraku grinned evilly

"Would you like to come with me Maru?"

"Where?" The pup tilted his head to the side

"We'll play a game of hide and seek, we'll see how long we can hide before you Dada finds you" But before the pup could reply there was shouting and the sound of things smashing outside

"Sesshoumaru calm down" Kagome was heard

"Get my guards" He kicked Maru's bedroom door in to find Naraku holding Maru in his arms

"Dada?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru you're scaring little Maru" Naraku smirked as he stood "Come now your highness we don't want to be scaring him"

"Naraku give me my son"

"No" He took a step forward "Call your guards off and we shall talk over some issues"

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Monomaru ran in with his guards

"Leave us" Sesshoumaru growled "Obey me for Maru's sake" Monomaru nodded and dismissed his guards, he himself then ran downstairs to find Inutaisho "What do you want Naraku?"

"N-Naraku can I please go to my Dada?" Maru asked shakily as he looked up at the youkai who he thought was friendly

"No your 'Dada' won't be here for much longer"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru glared. Suddenly a dark figure landed behind him and grabbed him, he pulled out a dagger and held it to his throat

"Hello nephew" Phantom laughed "Let us see how many times you can cheat death"

"I don't care what you do to me" Sesshoumaru growled "Just let my pup go"

"Why would I let that half breed go when he is the very thing getting in the way of what I want" He then leaned into his ear "Goodnight" Sesshoumaru felt something cold slice through his neck and then...darkness

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to make this separate to the next dramatic chapter :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	8. Fate

Chapter Eight - Fate

Kagome and Inutaisho ran upstairs into the bedroom just in time to see Sesshoumaru hit the floor

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed "NO" She tried to run to him but Inutaisho held her back, she looked up to find Naraku holding her now pale and shaking child "MARU"

"Calm down Kagome and no harm shall come to your precious pup" Naraku then pulled out his own dagger and held it to the pup's throat "Obey me or little Maru shall share the same fate as his pathetic father"

"Naraku you bastard" Inuyasha growled as he entered the room, Tetsusaiga unsheathed and ready "Release my nephew or I'll lop your head off"

"Would you really risk that?" Naraku laughed "As soon as you swing that sword this pup's head will come clean off"

"Inuyasha please don't try anything" Kagome grasped his arm "Where's Sango and the children?"

"Jen has taken them away safe"

"Kagome if you want your son back you will become my mate" Naraku smirked "You no longer bear Sesshoumaru's mating mark considering he's dead"

"I couldn't bear to have my son living with you" Kagome cried

"He either lives with us or dies with Sesshoumaru" Naraku darkened "Hurry and make your choice Kagome"

"I'll" She sniffled "I'll be your mate" Naraku then outstretched his hand

"Then come here Kagome" Kagome released Inuyasha and slowly walked over to Naraku. She took his hand and he pulled her roughly to him

"Let me hold my son"

"Not until we get back to my castle" He then turned to Phantom "I thought we were going to have the kid kill Sesshoumaru"

"I know but I thought it would be more fun if I did it myself" Phantom smirked "I shall find Inuyasha's brat and kill it, then we will take over this palace once and for all"

"So we will not be returning to my palace? We shall take over this palace and shall have the most fun destroying you little brother" Phantom laughed. Naraku then clicked his fingers and his insects appeared

"Go to my castle and bring everyone back here" The insects then flew off to do their master's bidding

"Naraku how about you take your new mate and son to your new chambers, I can take everything from here"

"I maybe your mate but I will not obey you in anyway" Kagome spat

"Do you want your son to die?" He smirked "Then come along" Phantom knocked everyone flying out of the way whilst Naraku dragged Kagome to Sesshoumaru's chambers...

Everything was white, just completely misty and dead. Sesshoumaru shot up completely breathless "Where am I?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru the son of the ruler of Japan, you are no longer living" Two figures approached him as he stood, the mist cleared slightly to reveal two teenagers – one male and the other female. The male looked slightly older and a lot like Sesshoumaru himself

"Are you me?" Sesshoumaru asked. The only thing different about them was the boy's choice of clothing

"No I am not you, I am..."

"...Maru" Sesshoumaru went eye wide "B-but you're a pup"

"It's funny" Maru smirked "I've never seen you lose so much composure but then again I was only a pup when you died"

"Am I in the future of something?"

"No this is the border between the living and the dead, I believe you have been here once before" Sesshoumaru gazed around to find the flying skeletons and his father's bone transformed corpse

"How is my father's corpse still here? He is alive"

"Not any more" The woman stated as she took a step forward "He died five years after yourself. Phantom tortured him daily and he was able to withstand it for that long but even the King himself can die from blood loss and severe beatings. He is put out of his misery now"

"How long have I been dead?"

"You have been dead for a mere day, we have travelled through time and life itself to come here" She explained "You're the only one who can change everything"

"What has happened to everyone in the past five years?"

"Well Rin and Shippo had married very young and moved away before your death so they were safe but Phantom tracked Yukiko, Sango, Jen and Usagi down and murdered them all. Inuyasha and Miroku went into a blind state of range and attacked him which resulted in their own death..." She trailed off

"And what of Kagome?"

"After your death Naraku and Phantom took over the palace and Naraku forced her into being her mate so that it would save Maru's life, she bore him one child but died straight after. She died when Maru was 14"

"Are you the child she birthed? You look a lot like her"

"Kagome is indeed my mother but I am not Naraku's daughter, I am yours" She smiled "Mom was pregnant on me the day you died"

"What is your name?"

"Jade Taisho" She bowed her head "I am now 16 and Maru is 19"

"After grandfather and mom died Phantom still couldn't take over as King as Jade and I were still alive" Maru stated "Naraku gave me up to him immediately but refused to release Jade"

"Why?"

"Because I'm his whore" Jade placed her hands over her arms and bowed her head "When mom died he lost his sex toy so he decided to make me his new one. When Maru found out he attacked Naraku but just ended up being beaten into a short coma"

"If he hadn't absorbed my youkai I would have killed him, I am fortunate to have these powers back now"

"If I were still alive Naraku would be dead for even touching you" Sesshoumaru growled and he lifted Jade's gaze to his

"You'd kill him even though you don't know me?"

"You're my daughter aren't you" He smiled "Nobody touches what's mine" She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes "Maru what happened after Naraku gave you to Phantom?"

"He killed me. I'm dead now, we both are"

"Naraku tried to prevent my death" Jade smirked as she pulled away from her father "When I found out Maru had died I refused to live any longer, I took the Tetsusaiga and plunged it into my heart. Naraku ran in as I did this and tried to heal me but I purified him"

"And all of this happened because I died?"

"Yes. We shouldn't even be here, we travelled from our time to be here. We are restless spirits and cannot continue on as we need to kill Naraku and Phantom"

"What can you do about that?" They then both smiled

"We are going to use what's left of our power to restore you to life, we can then pass on and will be revived when you destroy Phantom and Naraku"

"Naraku can be killed easily through Hakudoushi but I cannot kill Phantom"

"You will be able to now, we will open your sealed powers and along with Inuyasha and grandfather you will defeat them both" Kagome's scream then echoed through the air "Naraku is beating our dear mother" Maru sighed "He will not take her tonight as she refuses to release me from her arms" He and Jade then caught hands and pointed their free ones towards Sesshoumaru "You're the only one who can save Japan"

"And you can give us both the chance to grow up happily with our father" Jade added "Until then" Their hands both glowed and shot into Sesshoumaru "We love you" Sesshoumaru was engulfed by a even brighter light and his pups disappeared from his sighed.

Next thing he knew he was in a cramped area and it was pitch dark _'I'm in a coffin?' _He could hear Phantom and Naraku above him "Where's the miko?"

"I locked her in Sesshoumaru's chambers along with the kid? Any news on Inuyasha's brat and mate?"

"Yes they are in the dungeons. The idiot half breed sent them to Totosai which is on the way to your castle, Hakudoushi and Kagura caught them and brought them back here. It would also seem that my dear little brother has had another pup, her name is Usagi and is the same age as the rest of the pups"

"Are you going to kill her?"

"Naturally" His laugh was heard "Come let us leave my dear nephew to pass on in peace" Sesshoumaru heard the footsteps go quieter and kicked the lid of the coffin off. He jumped out of it to find he was standing in his study

"Why would they leave my corpse in here?" He shrugged it off and found his swords leaning up against the wall "They are more idiotic than I thought" He then strapped the swords to his sash and peaked through the study door

"GET DOWNSTAIRS WOMAN!" Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku dragged Maru and Kagome down to the throne room and Kagura and Hakudoushi shoving Inuyasha and Co there themselves. He assumed Phantom already had Jen, Inutaisho and Usagi in the throne room. When the coast was clear Sesshoumaru slipped out of the study and headed towards the throne room. Just before he got to the throne room he found his own guards including Monomaru being held captive in the library by Naraku's minions. He was actually glad that Maru had melted those doors otherwise he would have never found his guards. Smirking he casually entered the library

"You seem to be having some problems Monomaru, do you wish for my assistance?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru" His guards gasped

"How are you alive?" Naraku's minions growled as they turned to him "You shall die by our hands"

"Dragon strike" Sesshoumaru directed his sword to his enemies and could actually control who the attack would hit, it surprised him and was thankful for his pups' gift. When the last of the minions fell to the floor Sesshoumaru broke the bindings that held his guards and motioned to them to take all the discarded weapons from his victims "Come you shall assist me in destroying Phantom and Naraku" The guards then followed Sesshoumaru to the throne room...

Phantom stood in the middle of the throne room laughing at Inutaisho's broken body that was laying by his feet "You are weak little brother, the death of your son has taken all of your living will away"

"Yeah take the cowards way out Phantom" Inuyasha growled as some more of Naraku's minions kept his at bay "Strike my dad while he's down"

"I don't intend to kill your father half breed, I only wish to torture him for all of the times he has bested me and took the woman I loved from me"

"Phantom you sound like a broken record" Sesshoumaru sighed as he entered the throne room "You make Inuyasha's ranting sound less annoying"

"H-how are you alive?" Phantom gapped

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried from Naraku's hold

"Dada" Maru beamed from Kagura's grasp

"Release my family immediately Naraku" Sesshoumaru ordered as he stepped forward with all the guards following him

"Kagome is mine now Sesshoumaru" Naraku laughed

"I believe she is bearing my mating mark" Naraku pulled Kagome's shirt down to reveal Sesshoumaru's mark

"But...how...?"

"I'm alive simple as" He smirked as he unsheathed his sword "Inuyasha give us a hand" The Prince used his dragon strike to destroy the guards around Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku etc. and had his own guards return their weapons to them

"Where's Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha growled

"It wasn't in the library" Monomaru shrugged

"Phantom has it in his grasp" Sesshoumaru stated "He is powerful enough to withstand the seal" He then turned to Phantom "You shall die today dear uncle"

"Bring it on pup" Phantom unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stepped over Inutaisho

"Inuyasha you Sango and the monk will stop Naraku; mother take the pups away from here including Maru" Sesshoumaru ordered as he dived into battle with Phantom "You shall die for everything you have ever done including your future self"

"Heh you never bested me before what makes you think you can do that now?" They clashed swords but Sesshoumaru got the upper hand and managed to remove the Tetsusaiga from Phantom's hands, Inuyasha ran to it and grabbed it

"I have been bestowed the power from my own children to bring you down, they unlocked my power so killing you will be like swatting a fly" Sesshoumaru then knocked Phantom flying as he ran over to his father and used his new powers to heal his wounds

"Sesshoumaru since when could you heal?" Inutaisho asked as he stood

"No time to explain, just help Inuyasha with Naraku" Sesshoumaru then dived back to Phantom, he was about to dun the sword through his dreaded uncle but he managed to dodge the attack and kick Sesshoumaru back

"I refuse to die by a mere pampered pup" Phantom growled as he tried to pin Sesshoumaru against a pillar

"Your efforts are in vain" He dodged his uncle once again and run his sword through his neck "Your death is a blessing"

"How...?" Phantom spat blood as he fell to his knees with Tokijen still thrust into his neck "I refuse to die so easily, I..." A sacred arrow shot into his back and purified him into flames, his body disappeared to reveal Kagome standing behind him holding her bow

"I'm impressed Kagome"

"IDIOT" Kagome screamed as she approached him "Idiot idiot idiot" She thumped into his chest as she cried "I thought I lost you, your mark had even left my neck"

"I've told you before, you can't get rid of me that easily" He then leaned down and kissed her passionately

"Eww" The couple broke apart to find all three pups and Inuyasha looking at them in sheer disgust

"I don't know what you're being sick over Inuyasha you kiss Sango all the time" Kagome mused

"Mother what are you and the pups still doing here?" Sesshoumaru frowned "I told you to leave"

"Don't talk to me like that Sesshoumaru Taisho" Jen scolded "You may have killed Phantom, cheated death twice, given me a grandchild, saved Japan and saved all our lives but I am still your mother and I expect you to show me respect"

"Wow that was a big list" Inutaisho shouted from the other side of the room as he burned Naraku's, Kagura's, Kanna's and Hakudoushi's corpses

"Where's the boy Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked as he lifted Maru into his arms

"Naraku killed him for the shard" Sango whimpered

"At least he's at peace now love" Inuyasha soothed as he pulled her and Yukiko into his embrace "Kagome have you connected the shards with the jewel yet?"

"Calm down I'm doing it now" Kagome pulled the shards from her neck and combined them with the now purified jewel. A bright pink light flashed to reveal Midoriko

"Your highnesses, royal guards and monk I thank you all for restoring the Shikon no Tama. I shall grant you one wish for this"

"Kagome you have this wish" Inutaisho smiled "You deserve this"

"Oh I couldn't"

"Kagome none of us want to wish anything" Inuyasha smiled

"Kagome make your wish" Sango added

"If you all feel this way then there is only one wish that I can think of" Kagome then met Midoriko's gaze once again "I wish for Sango's brother Kohaku to be restored to life, no innocent boy deserves to go through such an ordeal"

"Kagome..." Sango gasped

"That is very selfless of you Princess" Midoriko smiled "Your wish is granted and the jewel is finally destroyed, thank you I can now rest in peace" The pink light reappeared and engulfed her. Her body disappeared and left the young boy Kohaku

"Kohaku..." Sango cried "KOHAKU" Sango ran from Inuyasha and straight to her crying brother

"Sister" He sobbed as he grasped to Sango "I thought I'd never be free"

"Shh it's ok, I got you" Everyone looked on in awe. Sesshoumaru got Kagome's attention and smiled

"I thought I'd let you know that you are carrying my daughter" Everyone overhead and gasped

"We're having a girl? I'm pregnant?" Kagome cried with happiness

"Awe man not another girl" Maru huffed causing everyone to laugh

"Don't worry pup" Sesshoumaru smirked "You'll get a brother eventually" He then leaned over and kissed Kagome once more...

**Chapter Eight is up :)**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	9. An Ending

Chapter Nine – An ending

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in the garden playing with their children. Everything was finally at peace which halted their problems with work. "Dad" Yukiko moaned as she jumped into Inuyasha's lap "Maru won't let me play with his wooden sword"

"Well I can't do anything, tell your uncle" Inuyasha mused

"Uncle Sesshou can you tell Maru?" She asked innocently

"Maru share with your cousin please" Sesshoumaru ordered softly as he held his two year old daughter in his arms

"Awe but can't she just play with Jade instead of annoying me?"

"Maru" Sesshoumaru warned

"Fine" Maru rolled his eyes and handed his sword to Yukiko "Spoilt Princess"

"Spoilt Prince"

"You wanna fight or something?"

"Come on then" Yukiko threw the sword on the floor and advanced on her cousin

"I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl"

"I beat you all the time and you know it" They were about to pounce on each other when Inutaisho ran out huffing and puffing

"Sesshoumaru it's time"

"Already?" Sesshoumaru immediately handed Jade to his father "Come on Inuyasha" Inuyasha stood and ran after his brother. They dashed upstairs and practically fell into the room that was engulfed with crying "Kagome?" He approached his tired mate who was holding something in her arms

"It's a boy" Everyone else ran into the room including the pups and smiled in awe

"Maru's gonna be happy" Usagi laughed. Maru then ran into the room and onto the bed where his mother lay

"Is it a boy? Is it a boy? Is it a boy?"

"Yes yes and yes" Kagome laughed "Do you want to name him?"

"Yeah" Maru beamed "Kenji, I want to call him Kenji"

"Do you know what that means Maru?" Inutaisho asked as he entered with Jade in his arms

"Yep it means intelligent second son; strong and vigorous" They all looked at him rather shocked "What I had to look up a suitable name for my bro" He shrugged

"You can tell he's Sesshoumaru's son" Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru was passed Jade "Jade sweety this is Kenji your little brother"

"Hello" Jade waved as Kenji gurgled

"Awe I wish Rin and Shippo were hear today"

"They'll be here tomorrow love" Sesshoumaru said "AhUn will make sure of it"

"I suppose so" She sighed "Our family just continues to grow" She mused as she looked over her children

"And I doubt it will ever stop" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Sesshoumaru I swear to god that if you and Inuyasha keep drinking with Miroku I will purify you" Kagome warned

"That goes for you too Inuyasha" Sango sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly "But I'll beat you with my Hirakotsu and will have Kirara throw you into the sky multiple times"

"Well aren't you sweet" Inuyasha smirked as he kissed her cheek

"Maru please don't turn out like your father" Kagome begged

"Jen love I forgot to tell you...you're pregnant too" Inutaisho smiled innocently

"Let me rephrase that, please don't turn out like your father and grandfather"

"But they're cool" Maru moaned. There was a slight pause

"I spy with my little..."

"INUYASHA GIVE IT A REST" Everyone shouted...

THE END

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story up to here :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Arigato**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
